Complications
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: SG1 is sent on a mission to a world that claims to have been the origins of Vala Maldoran. However a power failure in the gate leaves Cameron, Daniel and Vala stranded there, while the others must find a way to get them back home.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This story was written for NANO 2006 and is for the most part complete. It, like several of my stories, has taken into affect some spoilers for future episodes (Quest Pt 2 and The Shroud) although the way I took them may not go along with the actual episode when it airs. There is also a lot of Farscape mentioning here. I've been watching that show a lot so it kinda made its way into the story, although as a show not in the plot lines. At least I think so anyway. But just in case, _I do not own Farscape, SG-1 or anything connected therein. I own Athoria and its people, the actual story here, and a bunch of photopaper._ And this story also has gone with a few pairings being mentioned that I normally wouldn't do, mainly Cameron/Vala which is not going to be the main pairing (obviously if you filtered to find this story you know the main pairing). I'll post as I review the chapters for small mistakes. It hasn't been officially Beta'd but hopefully there are no big mistakes.

* * *

Chapter One:

Hank Landry previewed the information in front of him, brought back by Sg-7 from PX9-387. It was quite a planet from what the reports said, with beautiful scenes and a few technical achievements that would be worth trading for. For the most part the planet was a few centuries behind Earth in development and lived mostly in small villages, the capital being closest to the gate. It did have one slight flaw in that the villagers claimed the gate did not always function. So far, the SG team had not seen any evidence of the gate not working, having strange readings in the power levels or any other symptom of power failure. The fact the people seemed to see the gate as more as a cultural artifact and rarely used it as transport made some believe that it had been some time since the last time the gate was used.

There was one thing of interest to note. The villagers knew of the goa'uld and claimed one of their citizens had been host to a goa'uld at one time but they had not been visited by them in at least half a century. This was not what interested Landry. It was the goa'uld they claimed was the last to leave their planet, one whose host had once lived there. One of which the SGC was quite familiar with, if only the host.

Qetesh.

According to the report, one of the older citizens of the capital village had been a friend to Vala Maldoran before she had become a host. The women was nearing her 100th birthday and while many of the villagers thought she was crazy, the colonel in charge of the SG unit thought it was enough to cause some interest. So did Landry. However, before he sent out SG-1 on a mission to find the truth, he wanted to completely look over the information sent back by SG-7. He would make a decision by the end of the day.

Vala brought in her final box and put it down on the living room floor. Sam had invited her to move in while she searched for a new house, now that she was finally being able to walk off base without escort. Vala hoped that it would be a very short term arrangement because she felt slightly uncomfortable accepting it. Mostly because she was also sharing the house with Sam's boyfriend Jack O'Neill and she felt like she was intruding. Sam was quick to claim she wasn't, but Vala couldn't shake the feeling. She knew the pair had very few hours together between their schedules and really didn't want to make them feel they needed to use those hours to entertain her.

"All set?" Jack asked as she walked back outside. The lieutenant who had been her companion around town for the last couple of months, Lauren Tomlinson, was standing beside the car she had used to drive Vala's things over to the house. She nodded and said goodbye to Lauren and stood beside Jack as the other women drove away. Lauren had become one of her few friend and she would miss spending time with her. Granted she was also glad she wasn't forced into spending time with her as well. Jack lazily put an arm around her shoulders and led her back inside the house.

"So who's in the mood for some steaks?" Jack asked as they entered the house and saw Sam walking towards them. Neither of the women responded, and he simply walked past Sam, kissed her on the check and then out to the porch where he had a grill set up to grill the steaks. Sam continued to walk towards her and Vala picked up the final box and the two walked into the room that Vala had claimed.

Vala didn't have many processions yet, just enough to fill three boxes.

Vala sat on her new bed, something she had picked out with Sam the week before. The room had previously been a storage room since Sam had no use for it otherwise. Her three boxes of belongings and all the clothes she had bought so far were put away. There wasn't much. They hadn't given her much opportunity to go shopping, and when she did it was with Daniel or Cameron, neither of which were willing to spend five hours shopping. But she had enough.

And she really didn't want to think about Daniel and Cameron right now. It would be bad enough when they got here to have dinner with her and Sam and Jack. Things were in such an awkward status between the three of them. Guilt and regret were never the best things to have in constant.

She laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wondered if Sam would allow her to put up those glowy-star thingies on the ceiling. She had seen them once when she had met Cassandra as the team was helping her set up her new apartment two months ago and she wanted some.

But then again, she was hoping to leave Sam's house as soon as possible. Get her own apartment, her own space. It was more then being courteous, although part of her was thinking that Sam would want her space back. She had been so used to having her own space for five years before she ever made contact with Daniel Jackson. It seemed that ever since she met the man, her space had been dwindling. Most of the time she didn't mind but there were times when she started to really need her own space. One without the rest of SG-1 and the extended family that had accepted her and she could just be alone for a second and regroup.

She sat up and walked over to the dresser where her one personal item that she had carried for awhile now, the only thing she had never wanted to leave behind sat. It was a necklace she had been given by her fiancée as a wedding gift. Qetesh had worn it as some sign to show she had conquered the body of her host and Vala was still surprised the goa'uld had never destroyed it. She was pretty sure no one in the SGC had seen it, but she couldn't be sure, not with her belongings being in someone else's positions while she took her involuntary trip to Tomin's homeworld. Daniel had given her the bag and as far as she knew, he hadn't looked through it even though he thought she was dead at first.

The chain was made out of a strong silver, much stronger then the silver jewelry she found on Earth. The pendent on the bottom was the symbol of intertwining branches which had meant something so long ago, but she couldn't remember anymore. Just the echoes of the emotional pull it had on her at one time. It was the only thing that she had from her past before Qestesh and she sometimes wished she had not regressed the memories because along with the bad memories of Qetesh she had managed to lock up some of her good memories of before. She could still remember his face, smiling at her as he gave her the necklace, four days before what was supposed to be their wedding. She couldn't remember the words he spoke though and barely could remember that she had cried when he had said them.

Such an easy time, an easy love.

She sighed. Even that brought thoughts back to the people she knew now. None of her relationships were simple anymore. Laundry now treated her as one of the family, but still suspiciously as if she was the daughter who dragged the other children into misdeeds. Jack was probably her most simple relationship, he seemed to like her and she liked him and they seemed to have an understanding. Still it had taken a while before the man had trusted her.

With Sam she was still trying to figure out where she stood. She could remember how when they met she had been so blindly jealous of Samantha Carter. The women had only to step into the room and all attention was routed her direction. Now, Vala had come to respect her and understand why everyone gave her such attention but there was still a little part of her that had been hurt by how everyone had just ignored her once Sam had entered the picture. She was no longer jealous, not in the way she was before. Jealous of the close friendships Sam had, yes she was. But her jealously on another matter had fallen completely away. Eight months of being around her had taught her that she had no reason to think Sam was a rival for the attentions she sought from a certain archeologist. So, she would like to consider Sam a friend and certainly allowing her to room in her house seemed like it was the action of a friend but she still longed for the connection that the others had with her.

Teal'c was also complicated but it had straightened itself out after she had proved she was not out to kill, maim or in any other way harm Daniel and anyone else on the Tauri Base. They had a mutual respect for each other, even if she felt that half the time he was laughing at her. Hard to tell. Vala was usually pretty good at reading Jaffa facial expressions but Teal'c had never been decoded. However, she could usually figure out from his tone what he was feeling and he was also the only one who made sure to not use Earth phrases she didn't know about.

That brought Cameron. In the last couple months she had grown quite close to him. He had brought her through the hard months when she was going through some emotional battles over her daughter and Daniel. He had never been outright mean to her, even though it had taken him a few weeks to trust her and stop looking at her as entertainment or a means to get Daniel back into the 'band'. He also was the only one who held her fascination with Tauri Science-fiction. The others didn't seem to like the shows and films as much. Plus, no one could beat Cameron in commentary on movies, especially long mini-series and the old black and whites. Like _Plan 9 From Outer Space_. She had spent most of the night in tears from laughing too hard. However their relationship was strained as they both were trying to figure out where they stood. Funny how one mistake could change how they felt for each other and make them double guess. She hoped that would straighten out soon, because she knew full well the man was falling for Doctor Lam and she really had no intention of being involved with Cameron more then she already had been. It was just awkward to be around him at the moment, knowing what she had done. Especially when Daniel was in the room. But things were getting better.

Ah, Daniel. Her first and biggest relationship with the Tauri. She remembered being slightly amused at him when they first met, and how she had respected him for giving what he got. Then there was the period of time she rather not remember because frankly it didn't show either one of them in a good light to the other and she was still trying to live down her comments to the Senate guy. Daniel confused her as much as he drew her in. She had long ago figured out she had some feelings for him, not just a strong attraction but the last months had been hard and once he was back she had trouble figuring where she stood with him. She felt guilty for leaving him back on that planet, almost as much as if she had given him straight to Adria herself. She felt guilty for being with Cameron when she was still clearly not over Daniel and when the two were in the room together she felt the guilt and regret at the same time. Guilt in her relationship with Daniel and regret she had tarnished her relationship with Cameron because she couldn't handle Daniel being gone.

She heard the door open and voices in the hallway. The group was here now. She laid down the necklace and straightened up a bit, putting her thoughts behind her. Tonight was supposed to be a celebration. She was supposed to be a party girl, and this was a party.

Cameron Mitchell still felt odd about calling Jack O'Neill "Jack". He knew the General had given him permission to call him that off duty but it still felt odd and almost wrong. However when he did mess up and forget to forget the sir, he didn't feel too bad because he at least didn't constantly refer to the man as General O'Neill like it was one word like Teal'c still did. He still wished Teal'c would call him Cam, but so far he was still 'ColonelMitchell'.

Cameron simply went along with it now, there was no changing Teal'c, not that he wanted to anyway. Sam at least called him Cam, and for the most part Daniel was starting to as well since Cameron had started calling him Daniel and not Jackson. Vala had this irritating habit of calling him "Cammie" but he ignored her when she called him that and eventually she would just go back to plain Cam or Cameron.

When he got to the Carter-O'Neill house, he found he was the first to arrive. Daniel and Teal'c were riding in together as Teal'c had yet to get a vehicle of his own, especially since he spent much of his free time with the Jaffa and with his son Ry'ac. Vala was no where to be seen when he arrived but he assumed she was just in her room. Jack greeted him warmly (another thing that still kind of freaked him out…he was friends with a _general_ for cryin' out loud) and Sam had a smile and they lead him out to the back porch where the grill and picnic table were sit up with food already displayed.

If there was one thing about Jack and Sam's get-togethers is that there was always plenty of good food. Sam had turned out to be a wonderful cook, and Jack was really good as well. Cameron was usually only allowed to bring chips or plastic utensils because he could not cook worth anything and no one wanted to have food poisoning the next day. Teal'c was usually in charge of bringing dessert, and never failed to bring something good. Although he didn't bake it either just bought it, which Cameron was glad to know. He would hate it if he was the only team member who couldn't cook. But then again, perhaps Teal'c could cook, just didn't feel like it. Who knew with him?

"So where's Val?"

"In her room," Sam responded. "She's unpacking. I'm sure she'll be out in a bit." Cameron nodded and sat down at one of the picnic tables in the backyard. He knew that Vala was still adjusting to the idea of being free of the base so he decided to leave her alone instead of going in and helping her unpack. Besides, it most likely wasn't a good idea to bother her anyway, not with the way their relationship was at the moment.

Granted, that was mostly his fault. It had been his idea to take her out and he had bought the drinks. They had both gotten drunk that night, although he was pretty sure Vala wasn't quite as drunk as he was. An aftereffect of being a host? He sure didn't know and frankly he should have been wiser and not have drunken anything. After all he had been the driver.

They had ended up taking a cab back to the base and he really couldn't remember much about what happened after that because tequilas had never quite liked him and he had yet to remember a night after he overindulged. But he had woken up the next morning and immediately known he had made a mistake. So did Vala. They had fought and gotten over most of the regret part of the situation. Her words still ran around his brain from time to time and he wished he could go back in time and just hit himself for doing such a stupid thing as give into the temptation Vala always was. So here they were, trying to repair their relationship, as well as with Daniel because he sure as hell couldn't look at the guy without thinking that he had slept with his girlfriend. Granted, Daniel had been dead at the time but it made little difference to Cameron and he was still trying his best to make up for it.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Sam broke into his thoughts, sitting a bowl of potato salad on the table next to him. Sam didn't know about what had happened that night, having gone to Washington to spend time with Jack as they mourned what they believed at the time to be Daniel's Jackson's death. Teal'c had been stuck in his room so the only two who knew about what happened were Vala and himself.

"Nothing." Sam didn't look convinced and almost said something else when Teal'c arrived. Cameron breathed a sigh of relief when she went off to greet her other friend. Teal'c always had the best timing. Cameron could never stand up against the Samantha inquisition.

Daniel walked in behind Teal'c and waved hello to Jack and Cameron from the doorway to the patio. He had brought a variety of drinks of offset Jack's supply of beer for those who didn't like it. Teal'c had brought two cakes. One of which looked suspiciously like carrot cake. It made Cameron wish for home because no one could beat his Nana's carrot cake with cream cheese icing. No one.

Vala walked in shortly thereafter. She seemed happy enough, especially to see Daniel there. Daniel smiled cautiously at her before walking away and sitting across from Cameron. He rolled his eyes. Daniel and Vala's relationship was worse off then his with her simply because at least he knew where they both stood. Daniel and Vala seemed very adapt at not letting the other know the truth when it came to how they looked at each other. To Cameron, and to the others, it was clear as day. Vala, he knew from personal experience, was in love with Daniel Jackson and still felt it was her fault that he had died and become a prior. She still held onto the guilt. He wasn't sure what Daniel's problem was, but he had a feeling it was along the same lines. Feeling guilty for succumbing to the Orici and becoming a prior. Sam had told him once that Daniel had felt he betrayed his friends that day, and while everyone forgave him, he didn't seem to catch onto the fact no one blamed him for what he did.

Besides, if Adria was anything like her mother, she could talk people into most anything, even jumping off a bridge.

The team sat down and drinks and food were passed around. Multiple conversations went on at the same time, as par with any family and Cameron smiled. This was the oddest assembled family he had ever been a part of, but it was the one most special to him.

Daniel helped Sam carry the dishes into the kitchen while the others continued to listen to Jack's story of an early mission SG-1 had gone on, with some tidbits added in by Teal'c. They grabbed the gifts the group had hid in the house a day before and brought them out, with Vala looking at them confused. Teal'c decided to explain to Vala what they were doing.

"On Earth, there is a tradition to give gifts to celebrate someone's entry into a new home."

"But it's not new, its Sam's."

"It's a symbolic thing, Val." Cameron added. "You've left one place and moved onto another. This celebrates that."

"And I get gifts for this?"

"Yep. And cake!" Jack added with a smile. He handed out a gift from the pile. "This is from Hank and Carolyn. They asked that we give it to you."

Vala carefully took the package and to the surprise of all she didn't just rip the packaging. Apparently she was one of those who carefully took it off and folded up. Either way, she finally got to the present after a minute or so of wrestling with the paper and tape.

Inside was a journal, black leather bound with a lock on it. In the front cover was a post-it note with Carolyn's handwriting wishing her well? She smiled and placed the journal on the seat beside her. Carolyn had known how hard it was for her to readjust to first loosing her memory and then regaining and Carolyn had offered a journal as a suggestion for getting her memories onto paper and her feelings as well. Carolyn had been one of the first friends Vala had made on earth, since a lot of her time after she came back from the Ori galaxy was spent in the infirmary during the first few weeks.

Teal'c was the next to give her a gift. Inside the box were an "Earth Cultures for Dummies" book and a book on English. For some reason, after loosing her memory, she didn't handle the language as well. Only Daniel and Teal'c knew that while she could still speak fluently, the reading and writing abilities had been lowered considerably. So Teal'c's gift was well received even though many of the others looked at it strangely and wondered why she was happy to get an English book.

Cameron's gift was fun. He had gotten her the last of the Farscape DVDs she had been collecting as well as a stuffed Rygel. Daniel smiled as Vala leaped up and kissed Cameron on a cheek, a little surprised when Cameron's own face lit up. He frowned a little till Sam nudged him in the ribs and he realized he was being ridiculous. Cameron wasn't interested in Vala that way so he had no reason to be jealous even if he and Vala were together and not just friends as they were now.

Sam and Jack had gotten her a pair of tickets for the history museum exhibit, which confused him because she had always told him she found that stuff boring but she seemed to be excited about going to see the new exhibit

He was the last to give his present to her, not sure how she would receive it. She lifted a loaf of fruit cake, made expertly by Cameron's grandmother who was a queen in the kitchen, out of the box. The others looked on dismayed at the gift but Vala smiled and burst out laughing and gave him a wink. She understood it if no one else did, which was the point anyhow. She took it out of its packaging and proceeded to cut it. Only Teal'c seemed brave enough to try it and both he and Vala took a piece. Cameron kept staring at it, not knowing who made it. Daniel inwardly laughed because he knew Cameron would be all over it if he did know. Vala finally noticed that inside the box was another package. She laid down her half eaten slice of cake, and lifted the smaller box out and opened it up. Inside the box was a pendent he had gotten with the help of Cassandra Frasier. It was her name spelled out in loopy letters, with pink sparkles and a series of small diamonds. She smiled at him, one of the smiles she used to give him all the time. It warmed him, to see her happy for a chance in relation to him.

She held it out to him and he took it and helped her put it on. It felt odd to be so close to her, when the last three months had widened the distance between them so much he rarely had any contact with her at all. At least not physical contact like right now. When he was finished attaching the latch, she lifted her head and hugged him close.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For both the necklace and the reminder." She kissed his check and went back to facing the others but he remained rooted in his spot for a moment, realizing perhaps with the reminder of their first meeting, their first kiss, the divide between them had closed somewhat.

Landry remained silent as the team entered the room. He had called them all in the night before, telling them to be ready for a briefing at ten hundred hours. Even Jack. He knew they were all celebrating Vala's first day of "freedom" at Carter's house so he had simply called there to make the announcement. They all seemed to be in good spirits which was good. He knew there was a lot of tension in his premier team in recent weeks. The Ori threat was only part of the reason. Perhaps this mission would help them all unwind a bit. It appeared relatively easy, but knowing their luck something would go wrong. He just hoped it didn't.

He hadn't passed out the folders detailing the planet and the mission, wanting them all to find out at once. He had learned from two years of experience that Jackson and Mitchell had a very curious nature and would start reading as soon as they entered the room. Carter wouldn't be far behind but sometimes she managed to wait till he was there to start going over the information. Most of the time he didn't care but this was a special mission and he wanted them to know at the same time.

They all settled down at the table. Mitchell, Carter and Jack on the left, and Teal'c on the right along with Vala and Jackson. It was the normal sitting arrangements, although sometimes Carter and Teal'c would switch spots. They all looked at him expectantly. He stood and passed out the folders.

"Sg-7 came back from their mission yesterday with a friendly message for once. The planet called "Athora", referred to in our dialing computer as PX9-387, wishes to form an alliance with us, trading our technology, both scientific and medical for their own." The group, well those who weren't busy reading the mission brief, looked at him in confusion. SG-1 was usually not sent as a whole to diplomatic situations unless they were the ones to instigate them. "This particular planet seems to have something in common with us at the SGC." He paused as they all lifted their heads and looked at him. "They know of a Vala Maldoran." The group looked over at her but she seemed shocked.

"I don't remember this planet as any I have done business on. I'm not sure how they could know of me unless I have done business with their people on another world."

"Apparently they don't know you by your business, Vala. They claim you as a...native daughter." If possible, her expression held even more shock, then a bit of sorrow. He frowned slightly at the thought, but knowing she didn't remember could only mean one of two things. Either the planet was lying or Vala had lost more then her memories of Qetesh when she buried them so long ago. Bringing them up was going cause problems. He felt anger once again that someone had dared to hurt his "family."

"I suppose it is possible. I really don't remember much about my past that far back," she stated, confirming Landry's fears that it was the later. "Perhaps when we are there something will look familiar." He nodded. "You have the rest of the day to prepare. We are expected to arrive on their planet at their lunch time which is our six pm so be prepared to leave by then."

The group left the room as Landry began to realize only he and Vala had talked at all and he had just had the shortest briefing in the history of SG-1.

"Vala, are you sure you want to do this?" She turned around to see Daniel watching her concerned. Since she really had no role in the SGC besides alien intelligence she had continued to share an office with him. She remembered the months he was gone, how lonely the office had seemed with just her. She couldn't understand half the stuff he could in there, and had left most of it in its exact position with the exception of his glasses which she had laid on the desk located in the small area she claimed as her own. Now, it was more back to normal with him mumbling in the background as she typed up her own reports.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Unfortunately for her, unlike Sam and Teal'c and most of the time Cameron, she couldn't hold her emotions from him. Never good. He always knew if she was angry, annoyed, frustrated or simply scared. He didn't always expect her to have the emotion, but he recognized it all the same when it was there. And he used to know how to deal with it, whatever it is.

"I'm not sure. I just got the feeling that this may be hard for you, bringing up old memories." Vala remembered very little. She remembered her father, she remembered Adria and she remembered Gerath. Hell, she even remembered one clear memory of walking to the Stargate and meeting Gerath for a picnic away from seeing eyes. However she couldn't remember what her home was called, who her best friend was, and what her favorite meal was. She couldn't remember if she had any other siblings or her real mother. When she blocked her memories of becoming a host, she had lost half of her good memories and hadn't been able to block all the bad ones she had as Qetesh. To find out that they remembered her made her feel guilty for not remembering them.

"I'm sure I'm missing some good ones, darling." He seemed surprised at the old nickname but didn't say anything. Vala was glad. She needed things back to the way they were and perhaps if she managed to start it off, they could do it. "I'll be fine." He nodded and slowly walked away, not seeing her fake smile fall off. She looked back down at the file. What if she had forgotten these memories on purpose? What if she had been just as bad as a host as she was as a person and just couldn't remember?

She wished she could fall back on her usual stance when going to such a world. Before she ever met the Tauri and her only concerns were what trinkets she would be able to steal and sell for a much higher price. She closed her eyes and hoped that whatever deity really did exist that this would turn out ok and her bad feelings about this mission were simply paranoia.

* * *

So there you go. What does everyone think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here is chapter two, Jess-beta'd. Meaning it has only been read through by me. So there may be some mistakes, like before. One of them may be Vala's last name. For the purposes of his story, it's Maldoran, but it may show up in a place or two as Mal Doran.

For disclaimer, see first chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two:

"I'm sorry, Nan, but I'm not going to make it. Something came up at work." Cameron sighed into the phone as his grandmother continued on her rant about him not coming up to see her enough. SG-1 had planned a whole week vacation which he was going to use to visit Nana Mitchell. However, with this mission now on the list, it wasn't likely he have time to visit. Usually she understood, having been married to a military man herself, but for some reason she was arguing with him today.

"You should have some leave coming soon, why don't you take it now?"

"I told you I couldn't. I can't disobey orders." He could hear her sigh on the other end, finally at the end of the rant.

"Well, call me as soon as you're done. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Nan, you always have a bad feeling when I go on a mission. I'll be fine." He could tell she didn't believe him, but she left it at that. She was still overly protective of him since his parents died and had become more so since the accident in Antarctica but she knew when to push it and when not to. Cameron lived for what he did.

"Don't worry; I'll call the second I get back. Love you."

"Love you too." They both hanged up, following their tradition of never saying goodbye.

He turned around but stopped startled as he found Vala standing behind him.

"Don't do that!" She simply smiled. He was glad to see it. Things were relatively back to normal. Maybe prolonged exposure to both him and Daniel at the same time was helping. They hadn't spent that much time together in a non-work related situation for a long time.

"Grandma sends her love?" Vala's tone was amused and Cameron just shook his head and smiled. Nana loved Vala, having met her when Cameron had brought her with him for the high-school reunion. The two had bonded over Ben and Jerry's "Cherry Garcia", homemade crumb cake and stories about the men in their lives. Cameron could never get the image of Vala covered in flour, an apron with Cookie monster on it from his childhood singing to the radio along with Nana. He wished he had taken a picture.

"She wants you to visit again. Bring "your boy" with you." Cameron's smile got larger as he teased her. Vala had let it slip that she had been involved with Daniel at the time and Nana had kept asking her to bring him down for her to check him out. He wondered what Daniel would think if he knew he was referred to as 'Vala's boy'. Probably did already given that fruitcake they had the night before.

"Maybe when we are on leave. I had a good time with her." Vala's smile got mischievous. "You were such a cute baby. Sam thinks so too." Cameron's eyes got wide. He knew his grandmother had given Vala a few pictures of a young Cameron but he didn't realize Vala had thought to show anyone. At least it was Sam. But still...

"You didn't!"

"Oh, but I did. We were looking for similarities between you and Jack." They began to walk away as Cameron groaned. It was apparently "Tease Cam Day" for Vala. She wrapped her arm through his as they walked down the hall, laughing. He could deal with it if she was happy again. If they were back to being friends like this again.

* * *

Sam was organizing her tools when Daniel walked in. She had been briefed separately as to the problems that the Athorians were having with the gate and she was working with a team to determine what tools she would need the most. The rest of the team was out for lunch at the time, but she had decided to stay and start packaging what they had already decided to bring.

"Hey, Daniel." She paused and stood up, noticing he held a tray of food in his hands. She smiled as he put it in front of her. "The others send you?"

"Some of them, yes," he respond with a smile. "Mostly just me, because I knew you would be too busy down here to remember something mundane as eating," he teased. He picked up the second sandwich on the tray. "Besides, I can't find anyone else to eat with and lunch is always better with someone else."

"Where is everyone?"

"I think Teal'c and Jack left the base to have lunch. Apparently Jack wanted to ask him a question. Vala and Cameron are helping Siler with our supply lists."

"What about Carolyn? I'm surprised she isn't going. Some of the medical equipment mentioned in the mission brief seemed like something she would just love."

"Apparently, SG-10 came down with a group case of alien chicken pox. She had to figure out how to cure it before someone else gets it. Or they itch themselves bloody."

"I'm looking forward to this mission. It seems pretty laid back besides the whole gate problem. Vala should be excited. She'll get to see her home again."

"I don't know if she is. I don't think she's had a good time with her memory ever since that blow up with Athena. She has a harder time recessing any memories before Qetesh. I think that is what they were looking for, something from her time as the host." Sam nodded.

"Carolyn did state that her memories of that particular time may be blocked permanently or need a very big trigger to get them." Vala so far had only had one or two major flashback incidents and all of them had happened within days of her regaining her memory. "Speaking of Vala, though, have you asked her out yet," she asked. Sam knew that Daniel was trying to get back to the way things were, maybe even a little further, but as of yet he hadn't made the step of just asking her out to dinner or anything of the sort.

"No, not yet. Not sure I want to anymore." Sam only raised an eyebrow at this, eating her sandwich in silence knowing he would continue if he wanted to. "She seems to enjoy me more as a friend anyway and seems interested in Cam." Sam smiled. Despite her early misgivings about how Vala felt about Daniel, the three months Daniel had been gone had shown her that Vala truly cared for Daniel. Vala and Sam had grown closer and confided in each other now. Sam knew Vala felt guilty about her part in leaving Daniel behind. She'd been put through the ringer so to speak emotionally with being hijacked to the Ori Galaxy, then having a husband and child and suddenly having neither. Daniel had been her one constant and even he wasn't consistent the past year.

"I don't think she is. She and Cameron got quite close while you were gone but I think they have a sister-brother relationship going right now. I think you just need to show her you still care about her. The events of the last year threw you both up in the air, if you think about it. Just tell her how you feel."

"Are you sure she hasn't just moved on?"

"Daniel, she made it _very_ clear when she wanted you. I think she would make it equally clear if she no longer did. Why are you holding back?"

"I don't know." Daniel said with a frustrated tone. "Part of me wonders if it is still just a game to her and another part me wonders if she would care for me the way she did after what I did."

"Daniel, it wasn't your choice. You were brainwashed. She understands that."

"Would she really?"

* * *

Carolyn was working on paperwork when a pair of arms encircled her. She smiled as she recognized Cameron, remaining silent. They had been going out unofficially for the last month and she did cherish these few moments even if they scared her as well. Cameron was one of the times that went full force at love and any other relationship. He was nice to pretty much everyone, and she knew her own father was found of him. She just didn't know if she just simply liked him or if she loved him and frankly didn't want to think about it.

"Hey," Cameron said, pressing his lips to her temple. "Weren't you going to come say goodbye?"

"It's only a two day mission, Cameron. An easy one too. I'll still be here when you come back and hopefully not to check wounds." She didn't mention that while part of her reason was appearance (she didn't want to appear to have impaired judgment involving him) she didn't want to encourage him. Their relationship was good as it was, casual with a friendship to back it up. Cameron however kept trying to take it further, make them more then just friends with benefits. He had asked her once if the reason she didn't want to officially be his significant other was because of what happened with Vala, and she had said no. It was true. While she had felt a little hurt at first, she had no claim on him at the time and didn't now. Plus she knew that Vala was not a threat, not anymore.

"What do you say about coming to Raleigh with me when I get back?"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." The idea of visiting his family scared her because it meant that she acknowledged their relationship as something more and she was trying desperately to keep it simple like it was.

"Why not?" She didn't answer right away, just looked at her papers. She had yet to look at him and wasn't sure she wanted to for what she was about to say. She had to though.

"I think we need to stop this."

"Stop what? Our relationship."

"What we are doing. We are friends, Cam, and I'd like to think we are good friends but we aren't anything more. I think we are just pushing it." Cameron was expressionless at the moment, just watching her. While they hadn't actually become lovers, it was clearly heading that way and she had certainly acted like one on occasion.

"Fine, if that is what you want."

"It is. I'm sorry." Cameron merely shrugged and walked out of the room. Carolyn's heart clenched as she saw him walk out of the site of her office windows and down the hall. She got the feeling that was a final goodbye and went back to work trying to shake the bad feeling.

It was just a simple diplomatic mission. He'd be back. They'd still be friends. It had to be.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

"I believe DanielJackson would be a better judge of engagement jewelry, O'Neill. Jaffa do not have this tradition."

Jack sighed. He would have taken Daniel but Daniel had needed to do something involving the upcoming mission and Sam would be more suspicious if he had taken him anyway. Vala might have been a good choice since she knew her jewelry, especially of the sparkly variety but he didn't think he knew Vala enough to trust her with something like this. The same went with Cameron. So that left Teal'c.

"Well, do you think Sam will like it?" It was a small silver ring with three small diamonds. Enough to sparkle, but not enough to blind someone if the sun caught it. He knew Sam wouldn't want something too flashy (He felt sorry for Daniel…goodness knows what kind of ring Vala would want...) and he hoped this ring would work.

"Indeed. I believe she will very much like it, O'Neill. Tell me more about the marriage rituals. I do not think I have ever researched them."

"Sure, but I have another question to ask you Teal'c…"

* * *

Cameron was the first in the gate room, having arrived about ten minutes early, completely prepared to go. Teal'c arrived only a few minutes later, calm as ever. Cameron was slightly nervous, the phone conversation with his grandmother (who had a weird sense of intuition) and Vala's comments on how she felt something was going to happen hadn't helped his usual pre-mission fears. Usually he only worried he was going to mess something up (and he usually did) but today he had a weird sense of foreboding since several people had expressed weird feelings about this mission. It also hadn't helped his mood that he had in an odd way broken up with his quasi-girlfriend only an hour before. He looked up to see if Carolyn was there but she wasn't, just like she had implied. He sighed and went back to making sure he had everything. It was best not to dwell on that particular event now.

Sam arrived with a smile on her face as usual, trying her usual way to reassure him that he wasn't going to screw up this time. She was soon followed by Vala who leaned up against the wall, her hair done up in pigtails. Somehow her mood made Cameron remember the mission to the supergate, where she had stood there and pouted while the rest stood and talked with Sam. He frowned and turned away. He wasn't exactly proud of how he excluded her that day. This day just wasn't turning out right.

Daniel was the last to arrive, and just as he walked through the doors, Walter began the dialing sequence. Cameron's smile returned. He'd never get tired of the words "Chevron Seven Locked" or the site of the big whoosh of…whatever that was. Never. As soon as the wormhole was concluded to be stable, Landry gave them permission to leave and the group filed through the gate.

The team was greeted by an escort upon arriving though the gate. After they were scanned for some of the planets more deadly viruses, they were led into town towards the assembly hall located near the center of the village, the local people watching as they walked by. By now even Cameron was used to this, having seen in on several of their more peaceful missions. However, the people weren't the main attraction. The construction of the buildings was incredible considering the outwardly appearance of being from an earlier time and a less advanced civilization. Sam seemed excited and eagerly started to discuss the materials used to build with one of the escorts who happened to be an engineer. Cameron just smiled when she began talking, not really listening. He loved Sam, but he still could only understand about a fifth of what she said to him when she was in full tech mode. Vala stood only a few feet behind Sam but was much quieter despite acting like her normal cheerful self. The simple fact she wasn't as talkative as usual gave away her worry to those who knew her the best. Daniel stood next to her, close enough to be there if she needed someone, but far away enough that it didn't seem that way. Vala seemed grateful for this, once reaching out and squeezing his hand in thanks. Cameron had caught that act with a smile before turning his attention to the final member of SG-1. Teal'c seemed unaffected by the village and simply observed it, leading the group through the main street. Cameron bit back a laugh as the sudden image of Teal'c as a tour guide came to his mind. However, he was back in focus when they started to near the building.

"Ah! Welcome, my friends, to Athoria," exclaimed a heavy-set man walking down the stairs of the assembly hall. The group stopped and met him at the bottom of the stairs. "My name is Helon Feleni. Follow me to the council chambers." He led them up the stairs and into a large lobby and continued though a long hallway till Cameron was starting to wonder if they were just going to go back outside again. However, just before they reached the back door of the building, he turned and ushered them into a room that held a long table. On the side facing the door sat four more Athorian. Six seats remained empty, obviously for Helon and SG-1.

They all sat down, and Sam and Vala were surprised when Helon pulled out their chairs for them. Vala looked at him strangely before smiling a thanks and sitting down, and Sam only reacted for a second. Neither was exactly used to someone going out of their way to act chivalrous. Although on the other hand, Cameron was pretty sure if he had tried such a thing in the briefing room, they would have just walked around him and sat in another chair completely ignoring him. Or kicked his ass for treating them differently. Although there was a part of him that he should try anyway.

"Greetings." A tall woman seated in the middle of the Athorians stood up. "My name is Getha Moring, and I am the president of our world's government. The four with me are representatives from the four major villages. You have of course met Helon, who is the leader of this city where the world government resides, Kathora. Between him and myself is Yeona Moring, my sister-in-law and head of the government in Froth. To the right of me is Xhen Phili, head of Carpathia and Elvis Priestley, head of Morthington." Cameron blinked at the last one and almost missed his cue to introduce the team. Somehow he got picked to be the unofficial leader today so he stood and started his end of introductions.  
"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell; beside me is Lt Colonel Samantha Carter who is the head of our Technology Research and Development department, Teal'c who is our ambassador to the Jaffa free nation, Dr. Daniel Jackson, head of the Archeology department and Vala Maldoran, intelligence officer for SG-1." Well, she was even if it was more of an unofficial title then a real one. Getha bowed her head and both of them sat down.

"Thank you for coming, SG-1. It is our hope that the relationship between our two worlds will be a friendly and beneficial one." And with that the negotiations began.

* * *

Lorian Maldoran was nervous. She had heard that Vala was coming and most likely as a relation she would be called on to host the visitors while they did the first steps in the creation of the treaty. It was only to be two days, with a team of delegates from Earth to arrive then to decide on details. However that was still one night and this was her husband's great-grand Aunt. Charon was not quite as nervous as she, having actually met the group as an escort earlier that day.

"They are just like us, Lori. Nothing spectacular. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"And your Aunt? What was she like?"

"I didn't spend much time with her. She was hanging back with a man called Dr. Jackson. I spent most of my time explaining our engineering techniques with Dr. Carter. She has some fascinating things to say. Do you know on Earth they haven't been able to create fornit rods? They have something called steel and concrete which from the sounds of it is much more stable but less flexible if you wanted to change it later." Lorian sighed. Her husband's first love was engineering and she had learned to live with that fact, even if she did come home to hear hours of commentary on building. She herself was the owner of a bakery that was just beginning to show a boom. She'd much rather build a cake then a building.

Perhaps she should have a dish of some cookies for the visitors to eat after dinner?

"I have three rooms already prepared for them," Lorian commented absently, thinking over her checklist. Charon had inherited the home from his father and so forth and it was quite large as to accommodate a large family. They themselves had no children yet, having only recently been married. Charon's father had moved to live with his daughter and her husband in the seaport town of Brinea and given the house to them as a wedding present. This had left her with about seven guest bedrooms with nothing to fill them. Charon had changed one into his office and another had been opened up to be a test kitchen for her but that still left five. Which she thought, should mean each member of SG-1 got their own room. She sighed and walked to the other two bedrooms and checked them over to make sure they could be used. A quick change of sheets and the rooms were deemed ready.

She wondered what they would be like. She hadn't met any foreigners before, not before moving here with Charon. These would be the first she had direct contact with. Charon had told her that they were human, like him and her, but had some subtle cultural differences. Like the lack of fornit rods. But they also seemed to have a lot of advances over their own. Especially when it came to medicine. While the Athorian's had a method that was more effective in releasing medication and inoculations, the Tauri had solved some of Athoria's worst medical mysteries and now considered them common place diseases. They also seemed to have a more effective research method. A combination of their two worlds on that matter would be an improvement to them both. The Athorians would have many cures for diseases and the Tauri would be able to hand out medication at a faster, more sucessful and less costly rate.

As a businesswomen, she was apart of the local council and had been told the original SG team's story and information and had voted to start negations. That is when she had found out about Vala's existence. An older woman named Laria had come in, as an elder of the village, and had questioned the team of Tauri soldiers. When the topic of the goa'uld were mentioned the women had declared her hatred of them, how they had taken Vala. The men had seemed surprised and mentioned how they had a former host named Vala Maldoran on their planet. That had caused quite the stir.

For the last fifty years, Athoria had been one of planets leading a rebellion against the goa'uld, but it had not always been that way. One of its more shameful secrets came from the many years before that where they had worshiped the god Ra and supplied him with hosts, one of which had been Vala Maldoran. And while the whole world felt ashamed for putting her and two others up as hosts for the goa'uld, the Maldoran family had felt more shame since it was their fault she was a host in the first place. Lorian didn't know much about it, but apparently Charon's great grandmother had been Vala's stepmother. Adria had sacrificed her to the goa'uld due to the fact that Vala was a remnant of her husband's late wife and she wanted none of those and it became more apparent as Vala got older. In the journals that Charon's grandfather Larek had left behind it appeared that after Velarek Maldoran had found out what his wife had done for such a pity reason he was quite angry and since Athoria at the time had no divorce, they were forced to remain together despite the anger and mistrust they shared. Charon's grandfather had only been thirteen when his half-sister was chosen as a host for Qetesh but he never quite forgave his mother for that.

"Do you think Vala remembers?" It had been over a hundred years. In fact, she believed it was a 102 years exactly coming up in four months. Luckily the Athorians who lived through the illnesses had long lives and often had children in later years now, as hopefully pass on more immunity and such. Charon was the youngest of his siblings, much younger in fact and as such was only three generations behind Vala. From what she had learned, the Tauri humans reproduced much earlier in their life cycle and therefore more generations within the same time period.

"Remembers what?"

"Her life here. Before Qetesh. It has been a long time." Charon's face showed that it was unlikely before he even answered.

"From what I gathered from Dr. Carter who was not that forthcoming, no doubt because she wished to protect her friend, Vala has trouble remembering anything past the last seven years. She was in an accident almost a year ago that caused her to loose her memory and she has trouble getting all her memories from the time back."

"I couldn't even imagine what it would be like not to remember anything." Lorian had known that Vala's life had not been kind, but that it had continued to be harsh even without the symbiotic had surprised her. "How did she regain her memory?"

"I didn't ask. I felt I was prying already. I think her friends care for her deeply. They are her true family. While she will be accepted by me as a family member, I'm not sure I will be accepted by her as one. After all she doesn't know me; I'm just the grandchild of her brother."

* * *

The negotiations went on for some time, with Sam and Daniel stepping in for the side of Earth for the most part. While trained for such situations, it was not Cameron's strong point and Teal'c usually didn't deal with it either. Vala was simply watching. Getha called for an end of the day's discussions and asked that they rejoin tomorrow morning before the group left for home. Much had been accomplished, but much still needed to be done.

To be honest, Daniel was tired, hungry and really wanted to just be in one of those specialized tubs they had just installed in the locker rooms with the massagers. He slumped down in his chair and laid his head on his hands. At least he could count this as one of his more successful attempts. He could count more unsuccessful ones then successful ones. He jumped slightly when a pair of hands touched his shoulders but nearly groaned with relief as the person started to massage his back, releasing the tension hours of talking had built up. He could tell it was a female because the hands were smaller and he was pretty sure neither Teal'c nor Cameron would have given him a back rub. And given the scent he could barely smell, he could tell it was Vala. She had stolen his shampoo again. He nearly fell asleep when the Vala stopped and leaned down to talk to him.

"You should go get something to eat and some rest. You are going to have a long day tomorrow, darling." Daniel smiled to himself at the nickname Vala had given him. He nodded and stood up, Vala's hands sliding down his back along the way. It felt good to be so close to her. While he could still remember a time when it annoyed him, he had long ago decided to forget it. She smiled up at him as he turned around. He took her hand and kissed it, clearly surprising her. _How is that for letting her know._ She looked confused but didn't comment when he continued to hold that hand and take her towards the area where some food had been prepared for them.

Cameron just smirked at him and held up a thumb up before going back to his food. Daniel decided not to dwell on how the Lt Colonel knew or rather what he thought he knew about Daniel's plan to get Vala back.

They each got a bowl of a thick vegetable soup and some homemade bread and walked over to where the rest of the team was sitting. They were joined by the family that was hosting them for the night and group was soon in friendly conversation.

Charon and Lorian Maldoran were distant relatives of Vala's. Apparently Vala's brother Larek was Charon's grandfather and as such they had been chosen to host the team while they stayed on the planet. Daniel could see some similarities in appearance between Charon and Vala, but only a few. They both had the same color hair and eyes, but Charon was slightly taller and seemed more angular in his features. Apparently that came from his mother's side of the family instead of the Maldorans.

Lorian reminded him a little of Gillian Anderson, except her hair was black instead of red or blonde. She was almost as tall as Charon and was thin, but still curvy. The two were one of those couples who looked well together and he could tell they were in love with each other. They also were quite friendly, trying to make them (Vala in particular) feel at home on Athoria.

* * *

Later that night, after Charon and Lorian had shown them their rooms, Sam snuck into Vala's room to do a night-time activity they had started to do while on missions. At night, when she wasn't on watch, Sam would braid Vala's long hair for her. It was a calming activity for Sam and it allowed the two to talk.

"So how are you doing?" Sam asked as she walked into the room. Vala closed the door behind her, already dressed in the pair of pj's she had swiped from Jack and Daniel. Sam found it a little funny how she had taken one clothing item from each of the SG-1 team members. She had a pair of Jack's pj bottoms, one of Daniel's old oxford shirts, a jean jacket of Cameron's and one of Teal'c's hats. Sam wasn't quite sure what Vala had of hers, but she was pretty sure Vala had taken something. It was kind of an inside joke between the group that she had a piece of all of them (and had once worn all at once making Sam laugh and take pictures for future blackmail purposes).

"All right. I'm still not remembering anything of this planet." Sam sat on the bed while Vala sank to the floor below her and took her hair out of the bun she had been wearing earlier. "I wish I did. The people hear seem nice." _They aren't blaming me for what I did, at least not yet._ Sam murmured her agreement. "So how about you? You didn't look so good after we got through the gate."

"Can you keep a secret?" Vala didn't respond, just turned herself around and gave Sam a look. "Alright," Sam said laughing while moving Vala back to her former position and picking up the hairbrush to start brushing. "There is a good chance I'm pregnant. Since my body's a little off, gate travel is going to be a little rougher for me till it settles down."

"Did you tell Jack yet?" Vala asked, obviously excited at the prospect of Sam having a child. She didn't turn around though, as she knew all that would accomplish would be a tangle in her hair and another hour spent trying to get the hairbrush out.

"Yes. He was reluctant to let me go on the mission by Carolyn has cleared me for another month of gate travel baring any incidents. After that I'm going to be on restricted duty, probably research only, no field work."

"I am going to assume no one else knows about this then you three. Daniel would have asked you to stay behind if he had known."

"True. Teal'c knows, Jack went to him and asked him this morning about wither or not it was safe for me and the baby. He confirmed Carolyn's decision to continue to let me go through the gate. I was going to tell Daniel and Cameron as soon as we got back. No need in getting their protective brother status built up."

"They'd be happy for you though. You'd be giving them something else to spoil now that Cassie is all grown up."

"I suppose so. I never really thought about having children really. I just assumed I'd have some one day but I never really thought about it."

"I did." Vala said quietly. "Mind you, not till after I found out I was pregnant with Adria but it made me think about what I wanted and I found I didn't so much mind the idea of a family. It's a mute point now, though." She decided to change the subject and the two continued to talk for another hour before Sam snuck back to her own room.

However, all were woken up when a radio signal reached their radios from the gate, and General Landry's voice boomed through.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Jack had watched the team go through the gate from the control room, remembering how hard it was to watch them go through without him that first year. It got easier when he moved to Washington although he still had Sam call him as soon as they came back. As the gate shut down he happened to glance over and see Carolyn hanging in the hallway, close enough to see the gate but far away enough not to be noticed by a certain colonel should he choose to look. He smiled at her but she didn't notice, having turned and walked back down the hall to her office. He spared a glance to Landry, who had also caught sight of his daughter but the other general just shrugged.

"I'm not sure what it is with them."

"I thought they were dating?"

"Honestly, so did I but technically I'm not even supposed to know that so who knows. Carolyn hasn't been keeping me as a confident for a long time now, and Mitchell is too afraid to tell me he's interested in her."

"You're ok with him having an interest." Landry paused at Jack's question.

"You know, oddly enough I am. He's a good kid. A bit more enthusiastic then need be, and not quite comfortable with authority figures in one on one situations." He laughed slightly at the memories of the days spent at Jack's cabin. The boy had been trying so hard to impress him and he hadn't needed to. "Aren't I supposed to hate him and think he's unworthy?" Landry joked. Jack just smiled and shrugged.

"I'd ask Walter. He'd know any bit of gossip in this base."

"How did you think I knew they were even involved?"

* * *

SG-1 had only been gone four hours when SG-12 came in under fire and collapsed as the gate closed. They had a problem with the technology that wasn't letting go of the team members. Carolyn was worried as their rates kept dropping down and then going back up again which was neither healthy nor normal. The science department was doing the best they could but neither they nor the archeology departments were having much success. They needed more brain power, another mind to think around the block and Landry decided it was time to call SG-1 back and get Sam and Daniel working on the problem. It was only seven hours after the team had left.

The team had agreed and quickly said their apologies to both their hosts and the government of Athoria and reopened the gate from their end. Landry stood waiting to explain everything to them as they went. Sam was the first to arrive followed by Teal'c but as soon as the Jaffa stepped through the wormhole suddenly disengaged. Landry looked up at Walter who just looked down and shook his head in confusion. They had not terminated the gate. Landry turned to Sam.

"Could the Athorian's have done this?"

"Possibly, but I doubt it. They seemed concerned but not like they were upset we were leaving. More because of the problem we had." She paused. "It must have been the other gate shorting out. They did warn of this, sir."

"Well, how can we fix it?"

"We can't, sir," Sam said with a slight embarrassed tone. "The gate on their end won't be able to open a wormhole for another six months. We can gate there but no one can gate out. We were just getting to figure out possible reasons for it when we took a recess for the night."

"How is it SG-7 returned then?"

"From what I did manage to learn it doesn't happen all the time, and it only started about four years ago. Each black out would last about six to seven months and then they would have regular gate travel for about three more before it happened again. However, it had only been a month since the last blackout ended and they had no reason to believe it would happen any sooner then the previous ones."

Landry stared at the gate and sighed. He turned back to other two.

"Get started on the problem with SG-12. I'll have Walter reconnect and explain things to the stranded ones."

* * *

Daniel and Cameron looked at the gate in shock as it stopped just seconds before Vala was to step through the gate. Vala just stood there, frozen in motion. Turning around she went to say something but heard the shifting of the ring above her and hurried down the stairs instead, reaching the others as the blue wave whooshed out of the ring and back.

"Colonel Mitchell?" Walter's voice came through loud and clear.

"Hey. What just happened?"

"Colonel Carter believes there was a malfunction of the gate on your end."

"Really? Is there a way to fix that?"

"Apparently not, sir. You may be stuck on Athoria for the entire blackout of the gate."

"Blackout?" Vala asked concerned. "What do you mean by 'blackout'?"

"Hey Vala," Sam's voice now entered the conversation. "According to the Athorians studies on the matter, the blackouts last for about six months and then gate activity can resume. We can contact you from time to time but you can't use the DHD on Athoria to gate home. However, I can try to find a reason for the power blackout here and pass on the information if one of you wants to try repairing the gate."

"What about the Odyssey? Would they be able to pick us up?"

"It would take about as much time to get there as it would if we just waited till the blackout ended. It's in Pegasus right now filling in for the Deadulus while it receives some upgrades and repairs." It started to sputter now and Daniel got even more worried. Glancing over at Vala, he noticed she too was worried by the audio disruption. "However looking at the power drainage, I think that we should be able to contact you once a month with new ideas and instructions on how to repair the gate. Perhaps we can fix the gate before the blackout ends."

"So we're stuck here till either the gate stops blacking out or we fix it, right," Cameron asked to confirm what he knew.

"Right. I have to go now because our gate is the only one powering the wormhole so it's double the amount of energy drainage." Cameron had the feeling that they weren't going to be able to finish this conversation from the sound of the garbled words he could barely pick up and the fluctuations in the event horizon. "I'll contact you in…" Suddenly the gate shut off, cutting off Sam's words. Cameron groaned and muttered "It's never easy, is it" before realizing what he said as Vala started to laugh quietly. Daniel just looked at them like they were crazy and started back to where Lorian, Charon and Getha were standing, prepared to let them know what was going on.

Getha and Lorian took Vala and Daniel with them back to the house, but Charon pulled Cameron aside.

"I was going to show you this tomorrow, but I believe since we are all up and have had bad news, I think now would be a good time. Dr. Carter tells me you like to play around with transportation vehicles."

"Yeah, it's a relaxation method for me."

"Well, perhaps you will like to see this."

* * *

Cameron was in love. It stood about three feet away from him, half covered in what appeared to be the Athorian's version of a tarp but there was no mistaking it. Had they been on earth it would have been a classic T-bird. Of course there were slight differences since it was an alien car on an alien world but still. The basis was still there.

Charon smiled. He knew he had found a kindred spirit as soon as Cameron had stepped into the garage where his Altak was placed. Cameron walked around the car, his hands touching it reverently. He had one of these, sitting in his Nana's garage since he hadn't taken it with him to Antarctica and he didn't know if it would stand up to the Colorado winter. But the appearance of this car-like vehicle made him miss his old car, as well as make him nostalgic.

"It's beautiful." He came around to stand where Charon was standing and the two men stared at it some more.

"It is." Charon walked over and pulled the tarp completely off. "I haven't been able to get it running though. Since my planet discovered the hydro-lift technology we haven't had much use for organic material powered vehicles. I have the parts though, if you would like to help me finish this." He knew that since the gate had closed down, Cameron had been the least settled about staying here. Perhaps a project like this one would help the man feel more at home while he waited for his friends to arrive in their ship. Or with directions on how to repair the gate, which Charon hoped would be it as he really wished there was no blackouts.

"If you want me to, of course. Can I see under the hood?" Charon looked at him odd, but realized what he was talking about quickly. He lifted the hood and slid the locking mechanism in place. Cameron surveyed it. It looked quite similar to a car. In fact, Cameron was pretty sure that he could have gotten parts for this thing at the local auto parts store.

"You know, when I was a kid, I used to work at my uncle's garage to make some extra money," Cameron stated as he looked around the engine. Charon simply listened. "I wasn't allowed to actually work on the cars till I was sixteen but before that I watched. He loved cars. It was his art form. Nearly went into that line of business but flying caught my attention. Still has it. But if I never got to fly again, this would be the next best thing. Hearing the engine running after being silent because you did something to it is quite a rush sometimes."

"Ah, so you're a hands person."

"Huh?"

"My mother used to claim there were three types of people. There were people who were thinkers, ones who could think a million miles a second and come up with the ideas but try as they may the could never actually do the hands-on work. They would rely on hands people. People who, while they may not think of the ideas, understood them and could make them come alive. Bring an engine designed to go a certain speed into creation. Breathe life into mechanical forms. The third was a hybrid of these two people of course."

"Seems that way. It kind of works that way with my friends and me."

"Sg-1?"

"Yeah. Sam's the thinker. Daniel too. That boy can think up an answer where there are no clues and actually be right. I'm not sure how he does it. Not that he's always right. Teal'c is a doer. Vala...well I'm actually not sure how she fits into the picture yet, but I think she's kind of a hybrid between Sam and Daniel and Me and Teal'c. She keeps the balance in the force."

"The force?"

"Sorry. Cultural reference."

"Ah. I have heard your friend Teal'c state that phrase before he left and wondered if it had some significant meaning." Cameron laid the hood back down gently, running his hands on the top of the hood.

"No, just something in a movie."

"Moving Pictures?"

"Yeah"

"Vala mentioned such a thing. I believe she was going to bring one of your movies along with you on your next diplomatic mission before the accident. Something called "Star Wars". She believed we may find something in common with that movie."

"I suppose so. Teal'c and Vala love it. I think she finds it amusing. Just don't let her bring Farscape."

"What is Farscape?"

"Television program. Highly addictive, particularly when you're around Vala."

"Ah. I see." Charon smiled. "From my grandfather's writings, she was always like that."

"How did your grandfather know Vala?"

"Vala was his half-sister. My grandfather Larek's mother was Adria Maldoran. He kept a journal of his life from the age of thirteen so we know much of the culture of that time. Its one of our most prized artifacts since it is so detailed, even in his younger years. There is not much on Vala as my grandfather was only sixteen when Vala was made a host, but there is enough to conceive a character portrait of her. According to his journals, she was quite intelligent, having been taken as an appearance to a local geneticist who was working on a vaccine for the great plaque that been infecting our world at the time. She was quite popular and was engaged to one of our top historians at the time. Gareth Dela Shan's work is one of our school's primary textbooks."

"Ah, so perhaps it's not quite so boring to her after all?" Cameron mused to himself, but Charon had heard anyway.

"Excuse me?"

"Vala once told Daniel that she was bored by studying the cultures like he did. Granted, she never said anything after she returned but perhaps she actually does have an interest in it."

"According to my grandfather's papers, yes. In fact, she was helping Gareth with a research project into the ancestors who settled this planet. It was a hard project as many of the old texts of our ancestors were destroyed several years before by what we then believed to be gods. Ra was not a fan of learning one's past. He believed one should have faith in one's god, not in one's history." Charon led Cameron back outside and towards the area where the house sat.

"Sounds like him. From what I have heard, Ra has outlawed learning on several of his planets when his first one rebelled against him. Felt it easier to keep the people ignorant if they couldn't learn their own history. That's how we got started in this thing."

"Your Stargate program?"

"Yeah. Daniel and General O'Neill were the first to use our gate and they were sent to a planet where Ra still ruled. Daniel managed to learn the local language and was able to translate to them some of the stories left behind by their ancestors. Helped them rebel against him."

"So the legend is true? That the Tauri were involved in the destruction of the Supreme System Lord Ra?"

"Yep. Can't say I'm not proud of that fact, even if I wasn't even involved."

"You have destroyed many a system lord."

"Yeah, but it's not exactly been a one sided thing."

"War rarely is. But one must continue to fit, regardless of the loss, if the cause is just."

"True. You are a wise man, Charon."

"Well, I have lived many years. If I did not learn something, it would not be worth anything."

"Live and Learn."

"I have not quite heard it said so simply but the phrase does it justice." Cameron just smiled. He liked this planet. Perhaps six months wasn't all that bad anymore. He had a new friend, a new project he KNEW he was going to love, and Daniel and Vala were no doubt going to be waist deep in the archeology records. It was like camp. Only without the strict bedtimes and good looking councilors who never knew you existed until the last day when you ended up standing between them and the coffee by accident.

Or perhaps that was an experience unique to him. Cameron shrugged, not really realizing he was acting to his own thoughts. Charon was also lost in his own thoughts and paid little attention. The two walked into the house and went back to bed, eager to start working on the DHD the next morning as well as the altak.

* * *

It had been ten days since the malfunction of the gate and things were slowly falling into a rhythm. Lorian and Charon had offered another Maldoran property for them to stay, knowing the three would no doubt want some more privacy then being a guest would allow them if they were going to stay several months. While not as big as the main house that the couple lived in, the "guesthouse" was still quite large. It had four bedrooms, and two bathrooms (something which Vala rejoiced for…no more sharing!). It reminded Cameron of an Italian villa with its open courtyard and hallways along it. There was even a pool. Obviously the Maldoran family was wealthy and all three stranded SG-1 members were quite glad for it. It was about a quarter mile away from the main house which gave them a lot of privacy.

Once they were they were settled in, they had started work on finding their own answers to the gate problem while they weren't in contact with Sam. Cameron would go and work on the DHD with Charon and some other local engineers while Vala and Daniel researched in the local repository of records. It was connected to the library, so they didn't have to go far for either resource. Daniel was impressed by the large amount of material from early years of their civilization. The planet was very concerned with historical records and had preserved as many documents from their earlier civilizations as possible. Occasionally, if she had some free time from the bakery, Lorian would come by and help them. Most often she just made sure they ate. She knew how her husband was when he was stuck on a problem and just needed to solve it. Remembering to eat something was least on the person's mind. She did the same for Cameron and the engineers, but she could keep a closer watch on the pair in the library.

Vala had become very good in helping Daniel research. She knew his style and worked to match it, although he wasn't sure if it was simply something that had happened or something she did on purpose. On Earth, she always made sure he got coffee (He had to once tell her to stop refilling it) and seemed to know where he was going with his ideas because she could easily follow along and ask question that made him double check his theories. It was a good working relationship.

Here, there was no coffee but Lorian had supplied them with enough of their own version of Java and some of her old fashioned scones that tasted mildly like heaven and Daniel had to fight Vala for the last one which only ended when the scone ripped in half and they fell on each other laughing.

They had gotten to work as soon as they finished the scones and were relatively silent. Vala would browse the shelves while Daniel looked over some texts for anything mentioning the gate. Vala would occasionally sigh and once verbally put forth her discontent that her apparent home planet did not have a computer card catalog system. Especially since they were so advanced at preserving their library. Daniel for the most part ignored her, as he had a tendency to do when she complained. She knew it, and did it anyway because that was how their system worked. He'd ignore her but he probably do something later that would say he actually did hear her so she never really minded when it was something trivial like a card catalog.

It was on the tenth day that they came across the journals of Larek Maldoran, her younger brother. She had no memories of a brother and stared at the set of beautifully bound journals. Each was a different color, the covers seemed to be made of a velvet material that had been hardened and the actual binds were leather. They were of very good quality and reminded Vala of the journal she had brought. It still lay on her bed, with no words. She wasn't sure she was ready to read the journals and Daniel had left that open to her since it was her family. She appreciated the action, but there was a part of her that wished he would just grab one and read it without her having to read it. She wasn't sure she was ready to know how her brother viewed her.

Daniel was currently going over some ancient text that she had found. Apparently the written language of the time was similar to Middle English and Daniel seemed to have no trouble with reading it. Vala had, which had added to her frustration at being able to write English. If it was her native language as well, she should be fairly fluent at it, both oral and written. But she wasn't. However she kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't want Daniel to know she was still struggling a bit.

She slowly opened the first volume, this one green, and looked at the inscription on the inside cover. Apparently the first had been a gift from her; she could tell it was her writing. It hadn't changed much in the century since and she traced the letters with her fingers, trying to remember writing those words but she still came up blank.

_Larek,_

_This is write all those thoughts that go on in that head of yours so none of those ideas go to waste,_

_Love Vala_

A simple sentence, yet it could mean so much. She couldn't tell if it was teasing, loving or something cruel. She didn't know. It must have been the former, or at least she hoped, because Larek had used it. If it had been done to cruel, he wouldn't have used it. But then she didn't know him to be sure.

She turned the first page, plain white and left blank. The next page had some light blue lines on it and began the written section. On the back side of the blank page was a drawing, lightly colored in with what appeared to be colored pencil due to the gentle look of the coloring. It was of two people, one of which she recognized as herself, the other she did not but perhaps that was Larek himself. The boy in the drawing looked enough like her for there to be a relation. At the bottom, were the initials of GD.

"You don't look much different now," Daniel commented, having come over to get another cup of the Athorian coffee. He hadn't caught the actual name of the stuff, but it was alright for a substitute. He had stopped when he noticed Vala staring at the page and curiosity got the better of him. He had peered over her shoulder and had seen the drawing. It was a very good portrait. Vala did look the same, only a little older now that life had handed her one hell of a hand. But he could still see the joyful sister in the drawing in the women sitting on the chair next to him.

"Do you think that is Larek?"

It appears so. You can ask Charon tonight if he has any pictures of his grandfather for you." Vala nodded. Daniel paused for a second, worried that she was upset but she smiled up at him in reassurance.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It's just hard to see this and not have the accompanying memories." Daniel nodded.

"I know the feeling. I'm sure you'll get more of your memory back."

"Maybe. I'm not so sure anymore," she said sadly. Daniel sat down beside her.

"Carolyn said you had a very good chance."

"A _chance_ of regaining my memory, Daniel. Not a certainty. I just wish it had taken the host-years without my years with my family."

"It took me a year and a half to fully regain my memory." Daniel admitted, feeling it was important for her to realize that she wasn't the only one who had gone through this. Vala turned to look at him. "After I ascended the first time, I got put back on the mortal realm for disobeying the no-interference rule. They took away every memory I had and for the first two months I didn't remember a thing. When the others found me, things started to fall into place and I had most of my memories within a couple of weeks. But I still had moments when I got a huge blank spot for more then a year afterwards. Apparently not often enough for the others to recognize or if they did they never mentioned it."

"And the second time? Did they force you to forget again?" Vala had known that he had ascended twice, but she never knew the exact details.

"No, but I don't think I fully ascended that time. I was kind of sitting in the waiting room and decided not to stay. Maybe because it was my choice I got to keep the memories. It wasn't a punishment, just something I choose to do."

"I'm glad you did." She smiled softly at him, both thanking him for letting her know she wasn't alone and for actually staying and not ascending. Both ignored the third time, not wanting to delve into bad memories.

He smiled back and for a second they just watched each other, comfortable in each others company. Things were getting better. Perhaps this trip was more then just bad luck striking again. Perhaps it was a good thing.

The moment was broken when Lorian came in, carrying in their lunch and offering Vala a change of scenery for the afternoon.

* * *

When it came to cooking, Vala Mal Doran was horrible. You could just ask Tomin, if you doubted it, as she had never cooked anything that appeared edible. Occasionally, like with all people, she cooked something that was relatively good even if it didn't look it but it was very rare and probably only tea or coffee. She did make really good coffee. However, Lorian had taken pity on the younger looking women and decided to teach her how to cook.

However, two hours later, she wasn't sure it was such a good idea anymore. Her kitchen, once pristine, was now covered in flour, sugar and the occasional glop of dough. Vala herself was starting to look like a ghost with the amount of white powder covering her body, and what was supposed to be cookie dough hanging off her cheek. Lorian was no better, although perhaps a little less white. However, she was having fun. It wasn't often she had such a carefree day, but she had been granted paid time off to help the visitors adjust. The Ruling council felt some of the guilt of their being stranded there fell on the shoulders of those on the planet who hadn't explained fully how the gate was broken. So here she was, trying to teach Vala to cook.

"You know, I used to do this a lot when I was married. Seven months and I didn't learn a thing. I think Tomin started to make sure he was required elsewhere at dinnertime to avoid my cooking without hurting my feelings."

"Tomin?"

"My husband."

"But I thought..." She didn't finish the sentence. It was none of her business what Vala's martial status was and certainly not whom she was married to. She had just assumed that Vala and Daniel were involved in some way. However, if Vala was married and still held to the ideals of their planet she would not be involved with a man who was not her husband. Unless Tomin was dead, this would free her to find other connections.

"You thought Daniel and I were together?" Vala's mood dipped slightly but Lorian noticed she quickly put on a false smile. "Well, we aren't, despite trying to."

"Why did Tomin not come with you?" The other women paused, poised to take the latest cookie sheet to the oven.

"Tomin believes in something other then what I do. He believes the Ori are gods and I am worthy of dying for my unbelief." There was silence in the kitchen for a second. "I don't talk about him much. There really isn't anyone who would understand. I care for Tomin, I do. I just never loved him. Not as a wife should anyhow."

"Then why did you marry him." Vala sighed and sat down at the counter opposite Lorian. She decided to be truthful. The women was technically her relative and perhaps she would have something to say about the whole situation that would help Vala with her own dealing with it.

"I had no choice. The Ori had decided I was the perfect subject for a little genetic project of theirs and I couldn't have a baby outside marriage. Not there. And he had cared for me when I first arrived so I convinced him to marry me and then that the child was really his." There was guilt there. Lorain knew there was much to the story that wasn't being said. She knew only a little of the Ori, but she knew they were formidable and desperate acts call for such measures. "I don't think he believed me though," Vala said after a moments pause. "At least he seemed to have doubts enough to leave me stranded in penalty box."

"Penalty Box?"

"Oh, sorry. Too much time spent around Jack, Daniel's friend," Vala said, surprised herself that she had used an earth-term and not have done it on purpose. "Basically, if one was accused of being unbelieving of the Ori, they were chained to a stool sitting in the middle of a stone circle," Vala continued, drawing a picture of it in the flour that had spilled onto the counter. "They burn unbelievers there." Lorain wondered if Vala had seen this herself or just heard it from the villagers who had. She suspected the first one. "However as it turned out they simply wanted to test me. I was left there for two and half days before Tomin got up enough nerve to unchain me and take me home." Hurt and a little anger filled her voice for a second.

"He left you out there pregnant?" Lorian was shocked. There was no way of knowing what two and half days without water and food would do to the mother, let alone the helpless baby.

"Yes. So I wasn't too sure if he believed me or not from that period on. But it doesn't matter much anymore. As far as I have been told, Tomin has publicly denounced me and reestablished his good faith with his gods. So as far as I am concerned, I'm divorced."

Lorain didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. Luckily there wasn't a long silence as soon Charan and Cameron came running into the room, covered in some oily substance. She sighed and rolled her eyes, bringing a slight giggle form Vala. She smiled at Vala and walked over to the two men.

"Bathe, now. Tell me what on earth you did to yourselves later. I don't need my kitchen to be covered in whatever that is." Cameron and Charon smiled, reminding Vala and Lorain of little boys who had been playing in the mud and were much too happy to remember that mother didn't like to have dirt in the house.

A ding rang and they stopped and looked at the oven. It was then they noticed the sight of a pile of edible looking cookies. They looked pleading at Lorian who smiled sighed and shrugged. They smiled even bigger and rushed and grabbed a series of cookies each before walking to the two bathrooms the large house contained.

When Daniel arrived an hour later, the kitchen had returned to its former pristine state and everyone was eating Vala's cookies, which remarkably had tasted very good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_Vala was walking along the riverbed, watching as her younger brother and sister played around. At eight and seven, Larek and Natalya were extremely close and were never seen without the other. They also seemed to like to play in the muddiest areas as possible, so Vala tried to stay as close as she could without actually going into the mud._

_She closed her eyes and listened to the excited laughter of her siblings and the mixture of voices from the other picnickers. _

_Suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped around her and she smiled while keeping her eyes closed._

"_Hello, Beautiful," came the expected voice, warm breath on her ear. She turned around and kissed her fiancée. _

"_I thought you weren't going to make it here?"_

"_Well, everyone and awhile, I do need have a little fun without a book involved."_

"_I don't know how you would consider that fun, Gar." He opened his mouth to reply, but their moment together was shattered as a scream lifted through the air. Vala's eyes widened and she turned around and rushed towards it, knowing it to be that of her little brother, screaming his name as she went._

Vala awoke, and pushed her sheets away, breathing heavily as the dream replayed in her mind. Tears were falling down her cheeks. The dream had been so good at the start, finally remembering a moment in her life before Qetesh. It had ended so horribly. Larek had fallen into the water and couldn't swim against the current. He had almost drowned.

Suddenly there was light in her room and another pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. She leaned into Daniel, crying as the memory came back full force. Cameron stood in the doorway, in his boxers and with bed hair. Just standing there in support. Daniel remained next to her, smoothing her hair out. She felt slightly embarrassed. Since they were there they must have heard her screams. She quieted down after a few minutes, but held on to Daniel, not wanting to let him go. She could feel him motion to Cameron that he could handle it. There was nothing for a moment and then she heard the shuffle of Cameron walking away.

"Care to tell me what the dream was about?" He laid them back on the bed and covered her with a sheet and then went back to holding her. She almost replied that it was the same thing as always, regret over past events before she realized that he didn't remember the nightmares she used to have. He wasn't there for the worst of them, after he had died.

"My brother."

"Larek?" She nodded.

"Yes. I think it was a memory, but I'm not sure." She opened her eyes finally to look into his to find his concern staring at her. She trusted him. Snuggling closer to him, she sighed. "We were at the beach and he wondered into some rough water. I was supposed to be watching him, and I failed and he almost died."

"But he didn't."

"That wasn't the point. He shouldn't have even been in the almost category, Daniel. I should have been paying more attention to him and less to…"

"Less to who?"

"Gareth."

"Your fiancée?"

"Yes. We had a long engagement. I think this memory took place about eight years before I became a host. I don't think we were engaged yet, not for another couple of years, but I think we had discussed the idea. We did love each other, but it was mostly a business arrangement."

"You remember that now?"

"Some of it. Not everything. That dream just unlocked a few of them for me." Daniel didn't reply. "Its funny how later in life you can see things you would never have noticed at the time."

"Hindsight is 20/20."

"I suppose so. I don't remember thinking about what exactly it would have meant for me to be married. Never thought past the engagement, really. Almost as if I knew it would never happen. Maybe a part of me already knew I wouldn't have married him and stayed happy. Neither of us would have been happy. He had his dreams and I had mine and while they sometimes collided it was not that often. We were engaged because it looked good, and we were friends. We didn't hate each other but I don't think we truly loved each other. Not like…" Daniel frowned at her pause.

"Not like what?"

* * *

It had taken Sam fifteen days to solve SG-12's problem, which took priority since it was clear that SG-1 was not on a hostile planet and could wait. It made her think of that time when they were stranded on a planet that caused a reaction that made them unable to leave for three weeks. Cameron and the others were going to spend what could amount to six months.

Which is why once she had finished with the other problem she immediately went to work on theorizing what could go wrong with a gate. Bill Lee was working on the problem with her and Dr. Radek Zelenka was on loan from Atlantis. He had returned from a two week leave to visit his family and wasn't needed as much in Atlantis as he was in the SGC at the moment. Rodney Mckay would have been a better choice, and Sam was both regretful that he wasn't there and relieved that she didn't have to work with him. While not as knowledgeable in gate technology as Mckay, Zelenka was not far behind and had a better personality in her opinion.

Zelenka and Lee had left hours ago, planning on getting a few hours of sleep before returning to the task at hand, but Sam had stayed behind, hoping something would come to mind. She would go home soon, she would have to, but she really wanted to solve this problem.

"Colonel Carter, should you not be resting?" She looked up to see Teal'c entering her lab with Jack not far behind. The General had decided to stay around past his week off to help handle the situation, as was his call as the secretary of Homeworld Defense. Colonel Davis, the deputy secretary, would handle anything that arrived in Washington, which allowed Jack to come to Colorado.

"I know, but I can't help but think if I work just a little bit more, an answer will come to me."

"Well it's not if your brain's fried," Jack commented. "Plus I figure that Vala would kick your butt if she knew you were exhausting yourself." Jack knew that Sam had told Vala about the baby and she knew he was right. Vala would have kicked her butt if she had found her down here. It wasn't a life-or-death emergency, the others were safe. She didn't have to do 24 hour days.

"Fine, I'll get some sleep," she replied though there was still a part of her that wished to continue working.

"Perhaps you would like to accompany General O'Neill and myself to eat a meal before you retire."

"Besides, sometimes if you don't think about it, the idea will just come," Jack added with a smile, pulling her out of her chair and leading her out the door. "And they have Jell-O!"

* * *

Vala wondered if she should feel guilty for feeling so happy here on Athoria. After all, technically she was a married women and the man who slept beside her was not her husband. At least not according to any law or religion. But she wasn't going to dwell on Tomin and how she never felt guilty leaving him, at least not in the sense of being his wife. Leaving him behind with the Ori was another thing entirely.

But she didn't want to think of Tomin, or Gareth or any other man but the one with her now, the man who currently owned her heart. She ran a hand through his hair, slightly longer then usual. He'd been growing it out a bit, maybe the whole anniversary deal coming up in a few months was getting to him and making him wonder why he choose to cut his hair so short. To be honest she liked it like this, short but enough to play with. She had seen pictures of him from the start of the SGC and while she found him cute, she definitely approved of the haircut. And the scruffy look he had a few years ago. She really had liked that.

He had fallen asleep only a few minutes ago. She still couldn't go to sleep, despite her feeling of contentment on having him there. She didn't want to chance another dream. She sighed. Why did it have to be a nightmare that she was given first? Why not good memories…like taking him to a fair or something. Plus it hadn't really given her any clue as to her brother, only opened memories of her fiancée.

She had admitted to Daniel that she felt something for him, much stronger then anything she felt for Gareth or Tomin. It was probably the first time she had been reluctant to tell him what she felt. She had never had that problem when it was just attraction. However love was a much stronger, much scarier emotion. To be honest, while she had felt some of it for Gareth, she had never felt it while she was Qetesh and not during her marriage to Tomin. Daniel had been the strongest connection she had had.

She had heard stories of his wife and how much he had loved her, so she had always felt a little apprehensive about letting him know she liked him that way. She always played around with it, annoying him, making it look like a game. She didn't want to take the chance that he wasn't able to love a second time. She had explained this once to Sam and Carolyn during a girl's night about four months ago. It was right after the Odyssey had been taken over by the Lucian Alliance and both she and Sam had needed a fun night. Somehow the other two had managed to get out of her what her true feelings towards their friend were and Sam had simply said she thought Daniel could.

Maybe he could. He hadn't made any statements to dissuade her when she had finally told him. Or perhaps he didn't believe her. But he hadn't said anything when she whispered that her feelings for Gareth were nothing compared to what she felt for him. He hadn't said another word in fact, just stayed there, trying to help her go to asleep. It was kind of ironic that it was him who fell asleep first.

"Vala, stop thinking and sleep," a muffled voice commanded. "You keep moving around." She smiled and settled down in the bed, allowing him to wrap his arm around her and trap her there, which limited how much she could toss. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and just knowing he was there had calmed her down considerably from just a few minutes earlier when she had awoken. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep again.

* * *

"Daniel!" Daniel woke slowly, hearing Cameron try to wake him with whispers that weren't all that quiet. He lifted his head and looked over at the door where the now dressed and bed-hair-less Cameron Mitchell stood. Looking cheerful at what had to be six in the morning. No one should look cheerful this early in the morning. "Good, you're awake. Lorain is downstairs, she brought that lady here."

"What lady?"

"The one that claims to know Vala. I figured you'd want to see her before subjecting Vala to it." Daniel nodded once and slowly got out of bed, trying his best to make sure he didn't wake up Vala. She was sleeping soundly though and while she did move to the center of the bed, she didn't wake up. He stood there smiling at her for a second before Cameron cleared his throat to let him know he was still there. He had a silly grin on his face that let Daniel know he had been caught. He hurried back to his own room, dressed, and followed Cameron downstairs knowing that as soon as this business was done he was in for some teasing.

Sam awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and pancakes. Looking at the clock she realized she had slept in and quickly got out of bed and showered, arriving dressed in the kitchen by the time Jack had finished making breakfast.

"You should have woken me up hours ago!" she exclaimed. She sat down to eat because she was really hungry and knew she would be even later if she argued with Jack about it.

"You needed it. Hank was about to order you off base just to get to stop working for an hour and get some sleep. You worked for almost thirty hours straight. That isn't good for you, especially now." Sam sighed.

"You still should have woken me up."

Daniel was surprised to come downstairs and find Lorian looking worried and an angry older women ranting for all she was about proper respect for the wiser and older people of society. The older women looked like she was in her mid-seventies, yet still youthful despite the needed cane. Her hair was completely white, but long and held up in a loose bun.

"Daniel Jackson; please met Laria Fars. Mrs. Fars, Dr. Daniel Jackson. He's a friend of Vala's." The women had been introduced to Cameron earlier.

"Ah, so they send a scout out before the real thing do they? Well, I suppose I'd do the same thing given' the circumstance." The old women hit the sit across from her at the counter. "Sit down, both of you. No need to stand when you have seats!" The group sat down. Cameron and Daniel watched the women and Lorain started to straighten up the kitchen that was clean anyway. She was obviously not fond of the idea of Laria being in the house.

"I suppose you want to know who I am and how I know Vala Maldoran."

"That would be a start, certainly."

"As I was introduced, I am Laria Fars, formerly of the house of Merkat. We were one of the more wealthy families of this planet and continue to be so even now. My grandnephews are quite efficient when it comes to money. But that is not the point of this story. While I was growing up, my family dealt with the Maldorans in business quite a lot, especially since the Maldoran family owned a large shipping company and we needed our products shipped around the planet. I was friends with Vala's brother Larek and her younger sister Natalya married my brother Marek. So our families were well intertwined.

"Vala was the oldest child since she came from her father Valarek's first marriage, instead of his second, and often was in charge of the younger children, myself included. I did not know her well, but I did know her, and I sensed that one day she would free from the curse of the gods and come back. I'm a seer you know, I have good instincts."

"So you "saw" Vala be purged of the Gou'ald?" Cameron responded with skepticism in his tone. He had never been a believer of fortune tellers and psychics.

"Goodness, no. I said I sensed she would gain her freedom, not that I saw her do it. I have good instincts, occasionally forbearing, but hardly full on visions of the future, child. It's much too fluid to get a true vision of it." She paused for a few moments, tilting her head while watching Cameron.

"I can see that you are hurting, young man and I know it's not a physical injury, though you have those often enough." Cameron rolled his eyes. "I'm not finished yet!" she stated, noticing his expression. She wanted to show him what she could do, how she could sense him. "You hurt because you have been rejected, not because you lack anything though you wonder if you did, but because of her fears of appearing to lack judgment." She had walked over and stood in front of him as she continued, and he stared back, looking as if it wasn't affecting him that she was so close to the truth. "You love her, don't you, child? Yet you have not told her because you understand how it could look bad for her if you stayed together and because you were afraid of her response, afraid she wouldn't feel the same for you. But you were close to telling her you loved her, in fact you wanted to take her to see your grandmother, the one remaining member of your family." Cameron wasn't looking straight into her eyes anymore. "I think this time away will be good for you Cameron Phillip Mitchell," she said as she moved his face to look at hers again. "You are a strong soul. You are stronger then you think." She moved towards Daniel, who had been watching in silence. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what the women "saw" when she looked at him.

"And you are also in love with someone, yet afraid to talk about it because of what has happened to your loved ones in the past. I have one piece of advice for you young man. Not admitting something will not change the fact that it is there. And should something happen, it will hurt all the same. Many a fool believes that emotion clouds judgment so ignore emotions. They do not leave simply because you want them to, regardless of wither or not you deny them. Don't hold back because you think it will accelerate something. It will just cause you both pain in the end." She paused and smiled. "I see she has already told you her true feelings. Good. Tell her your side as well. I sense a good future for the both of you."

"At least you got a happy message." Cameron muttered under his breath, ignored by both Daniel and Laria.

"I'm going to leave now, and I shall see you when you come to the celebrations this afternoon in town center." She said turning towards the door. "And Lorian, I would avoid the Ranasha."

"Ranasha?" Cameron asked, after the women had left.

"One of our traditional drinks. Extremely alcoholic, although the aftereffects only last about an hour or so if you only drink one. Usually it's consumed by the younger set only, in a way to get around getting drunk and not get caught for it. However, during the celebration most drink it to honor our history. I wonder why she told me to avoid it."

"Well, I'll go wake Vala up so we can get something done before the party tonight. We'll be down soon."

"Sure you will." Cameron teased as Daniel walked upstairs.

* * *

As soon as Vala heard the word "Celebration" she was all for it. In fact she dragged Cameron and Daniel along with her as soon as six o'clock hit to make sure they would go. When they arrived at the town center, they separated to go to separate venues. Cameron and Charon went towards a display of old fashioned altaks and a section of parts dealers while Lorian joined a few friends at one of the food vender stands. Vala decided to drag Daniel to the rides.

The first ride they went on was what appeared to be the Athorian equivalent of a Ferris wheel. It was followed by a couple small coasters. Daniel personally hadn't really wanted to go a temporary roller coaster but Vala had insisted. He had ended up enjoying it despite the fact he had been afraid it would fall apart just as he was at the highest part. Vala's enthusiasm for them was contagious. They rejoined Cameron at the center of the carnival where a dance area was set up with tables about two hours later. He had ordered them all a Ranasha of the blue variety. Apparently the drink was served in various colors, the blue being the weakest as far as alcoholic quantity went. The red ones were the most alcoholic followed by the orange and green. Vala took a few sips of the drink, and then proceeded to get lost on the dance floor.

Daniel wasn't a big dancer. Never had been. He wasn't a wallflower, but usually only a few dances before he was through. However, Vala had the personality that would get everyone on the dance floor. It was just the way she was and he doubted that would ever change. He no doubt would have to dance at least once during the night, but for now he was just sitting and watching Cameron and Vala as they danced the night away.

Right now she was 'dancing the night away' in the middle of the dance area while he and Cameron sat at a table around the outside. Cameron had another drink in his hand. Daniel was pretty sure it was the Ranasha and he was pretty sure it was Cameron's second but it could be his third since Daniel wasn't really paying that much attention to the younger man. Cameron was still moving to the beat, despite being seated. The music being played sounded like a mixture of techno, rock and roll and a bit of country.

"You know, this stuff has nothing against Tequila. Faster punch, but not as hard. Not even close," Cameron commented, as if he could sense Daniel's question about the drink. "But considering my history with that stuff, I probably shouldn't have another one." He seemed to consider it, but then shook his head.

"Probably." He kept his eyes on Vala though, even though she kept getting swallowed up by the crowd. Cameron decided on another Ranasha, this time orange, and when it arrived began the conversation again.

"So what did you and Vala get up to today?" Cameron asked.

"Researched a little while Vala went on and on about how this planet knew how to throw a proper party. Apparently that was her research topic for the day."

"Well, that's our Val. Never could resist a party."

"She told me you took her to your reunion." Daniel had asked only because Vala had mentioned it that morning as the last real party she had been to. He had read the report about it, but really hadn't paid much attention to it.

Cameron winced slightly when he had mentioned it. Not a particularly good memory for him. He had just been on the verge of reconnecting with his high school girlfriend when the bounty hunter showed up. He still felt like an idiot every time he thought of that night. Vala had managed to solve the problem, get the rest of the team in there, kept the national secret a secret and managed to do all that in high heels and a really tight black dress without looking like she had done anything at all. Not even a smudge in her make-up or a scuff on her shoe. He on the other hand had pretty much ruined any chance at a romantic relationship with Amy and he was pretty sure the Air Force had been forced to pay for damages to the gym where the reunion had taken place. Plus he had ended up with the punch all over his uniform.

"Didn't really end well, that."

"So I heard."

"Vala had a kick-ass dress though. Black and strapless with a slit up to her knee. And strapped black heels." Cameron was apparently very talkative after two Ranashas. Daniel didn't mention this out loud though, just listened in amusement at Cameron's recount. Though he wished Cameron hadn't started out with what Vala looked like.

"And she beat the bounty hunter up. I bet that got her some admirers."

"Sure did. She had no interest in them, though. She's kind of hooked on you ya' know." Daniel frowned before turning his attention back to where Vala was dancing.

"That's what people tell me. She seems interested in you though."

"Heh. We tried that." Cameron decided to be forthcoming. Daniel was going to find out eventually anyway and frankly he rather not have Daniel think he was in the running. "All we ended up with was regret, guilt and the realization that we are not compatible as far as an emotional relationship goes. She's into you, and I'm into... never mind." Well, he wasn't quite that talkative to go into that right now.

"You two were together?" Daniel turned to look at him in confusion. Cameron was now obviously feeling the effect of the Ranasha and letting out a lot more then usual. His friends had been pretty quiet about what had gone on during his absence. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, especially since it was implied that Vala and Cameron had been together.

"I wouldn't exactly say we were. It was one night caused by her mourning you and both of us drinking way to much tequila. Followed by a screaming match the next morning and not speaking to each other for another four days. Luckily Sam kinda talked her down and made us talk to each other and we managed to correct things as much as we could at the time."

"How long ago was this?"

"Four months ago, about three weeks before you came back. If you thought things were stressed between us the last couple months, you should have seen us before you got back. Vala felt like she had betrayed you twice and I….I just felt like a betrayed a couple of people."

"Were you with Carolyn then?"

"No. I told her though. Thought she should know. She didn't seem to mind." Cameron paused. "Do you think that says something? The fact that she didn't care that I had made that mistake. It's a pretty big mistake don't you think?"

"I suppose so." Daniel himself was slightly bothered. Obviously neither Cameron nor Vala were exactly proud of the moment. If Vala had been unbothered by it, she would have told him immediately, probably even bragged about it. She often did anyway, although he was pretty sure she made half the stuff up to go with her image. And then there was tone of voice the drunken Cameron was using that told him that he wasn't proud of himself. What bothered Daniel was that they were still beating themselves up about it when obviously everyone had determined it to be a mistake.

"Yeah, it is. I took advantage of her, of her fragile mental state."

"Fragile mental state?"

"Yeah. Do you know what she told me when we had a fight the next morning? The only reason why she slept with me was because if she was really drunk or squinted really hard and I didn't say anything, she could pretend I was you." Cameron laughed as he remembered something. "She was in love with you and for some reason thought I could fill in. And I couldn't. So there you go. Carolyn wouldn't have me because I'm her father's employee and I'm not worth the fight. Vala won't have me because I'm not you. Hell, Amy probably won't even look at me now." The third Ranasha was gone now and Daniel motioned to the waiter to cut him off when Cameron was ordering another.

"Is Carolyn the women Laria was talking about this morning?" Daniel asked, trying to steer the conversation away from what was clearly still a sensitive subject for Cameron and one he wasn't sure he could deal with now.

"Yeah."

"You love her."

"Yeah." Apparently Carolyn was an even more sensitive subject and turned overly talkative Cameron into a less then enthused talker.

"Who does Cammie love?" Vala asked, walking up to the table and leaning on Daniel.

"Why do you have to call me Cammie?" Cameron asked, looking over at her, annoyance clear on his face.

"Because it's cute. And you're cute. Especially when you're half out of your mind drunk. You should probably stop it with the Ranashas. I've seen you drink one of almost all the varieties now."

"I feel like getting drunk. But you are right." Cameron stood up and stumbled away, apparently not a coordinated drunk. Charon smiled sadly as he saw his friend and signaled to the others that he would take care of him. Vala sighed and slipped into Cameron's vacant seat.

"He doesn't drink much, I don't think. I'm surprised he drank as much as he did."

"Yeah." Daniel responded, watching as Charon guided their friend back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is just a reminder that I have posted 2 chapters today. If this is the first chapter you went to, Chapter 4 is also new. Also I'm taking a few liberties with spoilers for the second half of season 10 since they are holding out on us. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again, although hopefully soon. My birthday is coming up (Jan 9) and I want to get a couple updates on various stories by then.

Again, this story lacks a beta so be warned. Hopefully I caught the mistakes but you never know.

* * *

Chapter Five:

"So what were you two talking about, darling?"

"A multitude of things. Cameron can get more talkative then me when he's drunk enough."

"He's going to hate himself in the morning."

"Probably. More then just the hangover I suspect. He told me about you two." Vala looked at him in surprise and then something passed briefly across her face that he hadn't expected. Pain.

"He did?" She was clearly uncomfortable now and hadn't made a joke yet. Which told him how seriously she felt she had done wrong. Vala was a joker but she could have her serious moments when it was called for.

"Yeah." Great. Now he was the monosyllable one.

"I was having a bad time, and so was he. It wasn't exactly something we expected."

"I know." He paused and looked her straight in the eyes. "Are you still attracted to him?"

"Yes," she answered honestly. "But he's a very good looking man and a lot of women find him attractive. If you're asking if I still want to sleep with him, then no. I don't. I know you have been given the impression that I'm not exactly choosy when it comes to partners…"

"No, it's not that," Daniel interrupted. It really wasn't. He had known for awhile that Vala was very choosy. She just didn't act like it. "I just don't want us to start on anything and have either of us feeling we should have waited." He looked down at his drink.

"There hasn't been anyone for me but you pretty much from the start." She said softly bringing his eyes back to her. "Cameron and me…it was an aberration. I'm sorry for it and he's sorry for it and neither of us wants it to happen again." She sighed.

"He's in love with Carolyn." It wasn't a question, since they both knew it to be true.

"Yeah. It is pretty obvious to everyone except to her apparently. And I think she's in love with him but resides in denial." She smiled slightly. "I think they had a fight that night, so I had it easy when it came to convincing him to drink with me. He's almost as bad as you Daniel. If I wasn't drunk myself I would have found it amusing. Obviously he doesn't drink much." Silence reigned for a few moments before Daniel brought up another subject.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" She looked at him and was quiet for a moment before answering.

"That I cared deeply for you?" Daniel nodded. "Yes, of course I meant it. Why wouldn't I?" She sounded slightly hurt that he didn't believe her.

"I just had to make sure I was taking what you said the right way. This whole starting of a relationship is hard for me. I never really had to do anything before. I mean, Sha're was given to me as a gift, and Sarah made all the moves in that relationship."

"I think I did make the first move if I recall." Vala said, finally smiling with a teasing note in her voice.

"Pouncing on me after you hit me with a fire extinguisher and kicked me doesn't count," Daniel replied smiling as he remembered. Vala had initiated their first kiss so he supposed she was right. That had been one good part about fighting with her that day.

"You weren't that bad off, and you got me good too."

"I did, didn't I?" Daniel smiled at her.

"Defiantly made an impression." She looked out at the dance floor and turned back to him with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Let's dance!"

* * *

"You are going to hate yourself in the morning, my friend," Charon said as he helped Cameron through the door. "Perhaps I should not have introduced Ranasha to you."

"Hmm."

"Do you drink like that often?"

"No. Don't usually drink anything stronger then a beer. That, my friend, was not beer. It tasted like Kool-Aid though. How could something so alcoholic taste like sugar." They were now to Cameron's room and Charon helped Cameron to the bed where the Colonel just flopped down and closed his eyes.

"Ask Lorain in the morning and she'll tell you how it's made. I believe it affects those who are older and have slower metabolisms more strongly then others."

"I'm not old." Charon could barely recognize the murmured words

"Of course not, but your certainly not very young. I'm surprised you even were able to drink three let alone four." His words fell on deaf ears as Cameron was already sleeping.

* * *

Laria was sitting at their table when Vala and Daniel returned. Vala sat down, feeling anxious about meeting this woman who apparently knew her in the past. Daniel sat down with a glance at Vala and then one at Laria. He hoped this meeting would go well.

"You look just like you did when I last saw you so many years ago, Vala."

"I don't remember much of my life before Qetesh. I'm sorry." Vala felt slightly embarrassed for not remembering her past, though neither of the two sitting with her felt she needed to be. Laria looked at her puzzled.

"Why should you apologize? You were the victim of your stepmother's hate. The woman was misguided." She paused. "Well, a tad bit crazy, but mostly misguided."

"I don't remember you."

"I didn't think you would. We did not have a lot of involvement one-on-one with each other but you left an impression on me and my brother."

"I did."

"I guess you could say you were our teacher in our younger years. You were much older then we were. You taught us till we were old enough to join the community school."

"I was a teacher?"

"Yes, although not an official one. You were technically apprenticed to a genetic-biologist. You taught us in the morning and helped her in the afternoons. Apparently that was her peak time. Afternoons and evenings."

"You know so much about me."

"Not that much at all, Vala. Not much at all. It just seems that way because you know so little of your life and I have had over a century to collect my memories. I do however have some of your sister's processions, which were once yours. Perhaps you would like to see them. I have heard theories that tactile contact may help memory recovery." Vala looked stunned for a second. This was very sudden and she turned to Daniel, trying to see what he thought. Once she concluded he was leaving it up to her she agreed, knowing that Daniel would be with her so she would be safe. Laria nodded and stood to lead them to her home, walking slowly with her cane.

* * *

When they arrived home that evening, Vala had her hands full of memorabilia that Laria had given to her. Old pictures, movies and other processions that had either once been hers or had belonged to her family. She placed them on the kitchen counter, planning on going through them when she awoke. Daniel went upstairs to take a shower while she checked on Cameron.

He was laying his bed, obviously having fallen asleep as soon as he had fallen upon it. Charon had pulled a blanket off the chair and placed it over him in case it got cold during the night. He had also propped Cameron's head up on pillows. Vala simply got him a glass of water and some pain medication from her pack. She smoothed the hair on his head. He looked so much younger when he was asleep.

She had always admired how young Cameron could be. He never got tired of experiencing things and never seemed to get overly down by anything. Shit happened to them a lot but Cameron kept going with a smile. Even when they came back to the SGC soaked, caked in mud and bone tired, Cameron still had a smile and still loved his job.

"He ok?" Vala looked up to see that Daniel was dressed for bed, hair still wet from the shower.

"Yeah. A little warm, but nothing to worry about, I think. I put some Advil beside his bed for him in the morning." She took one more second to readjust the blanket and met Daniel in the hallway.

"Do you need me to stay with you tonight?" She thought for a second before nodded, knowing she felt better having him there, especially when she had the dreams. She took a quick shower and crawled into bed beside him.

"Night," he whispered, adjusting the covers so they were comfortable.

"Night."

* * *

_Vala was sitting in the dressing room she had been given, staring at herself in the mirror. Today was her wedding day. She wore a white dress. She hated white. It was not very flexible, not like black or blue. The dress had been her mothers, and before that her grandmothers which were one of the few reasons she was wearing it. The dress, like the necklace she wore, had been passed down though the females of her family for generations. It had a higher neckline then she would have preferred but it was far enough down to not feel as if it was choking her and showcase the azure pendent. The skirt fell to the floor, easily hiding her shoes despite the high heels. There was no train and for that she was thankful. She didn't need something else to worry about._

"_You look beautiful, sis." Natayla, now twelve years old, stood behind her, beaming as she helped her sister prepare for her wedding. "I hope I look at least half as good as you do now when I get married."_

"_I bet you will look _twice_ as good, Nata. You're the beauty of the family, remember." The younger girl blushed at her sister's compliment before returning to Vala's hair, which was being put into a fancy up-do to fit in the tiara that had been in Gareth's family. It was tradition to wear it. His family had once been the royal family of the planet before it broke into several smaller areas with democratic government. However they still had the status if not the power and she had to wear the tiara in honor of the history he held so dear. Her hair had to be up due to its length or it would have looked horrible. Luckily Natayla had figured out a good hair design to use for the occasion._

"_Both my daughters are beauties," said her father, who sat behind them, reading the business paper. "And no bride will ever look as beautiful as my girls on their wedding day."_

"_Thank you, Papa," Vala responded. She was glad that Adria had decided to oversee another part of the wedding. As much as her father and siblings loved her, Vala never had. Adria was overjoyed to finally get her out of the house and married off to someone who will give her social status and a chance to be without the presence of the child of her predecessor. Adria was very sensitive on the subject of Mila Durant-Maldoran._

"_It is almost time, V. Are you ready?"_

"_Almost."_

"_Her hair is done. I just need the tiara to fix into it," Natayla added. "Then she will be ready._

_However, just as Vala and her father were about to leave the room, two Jaffa burst in followed by another who wore a golden tattoo upon his forehand in the shape of the eye of the god Ra. Vala felt an odd sense come over her. Something wasn't right. She was hardly important enough to gather interest of Ra. Neither was Gareth, despite the importance of his family. _

"_Vala Durant-Maldoran?" Vala moved forward in acknowledgement and the two Jaffa guards grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the room, following the Prime to the main council chamber where Ra was standing. Her father kept asking why they were taking his daughter but he was not answered. Natayla simply watched them in fear._

_Adria stood in the room, a smug look on her face. Vala felt her stomach drop at that moment, the feeling that something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be good growing stronger. As part of an underground movement, Valarek had taught his children that Ra and his people were not gods so she knew that whatever was about to happen was not a divine event. However she knew better then to act as if she thought differently then what Ra wanted. She hoped it was simply the god blessing their union, but she doubted it. It wouldn't have made Adria that happy._

"_So this is the one you claim may suit my queen?" Valarek's face turned ashen when Adria replayed in the affirmative. Natayla and Larek stood off to the side, in shock at their mothers actions. Adria did not know the leanings of her husband and children but she did realize they were not willing to have their sister sacrificed in Ra's name. "Bring her closer." The Jaffa brought her forward and Ra walked around her, inspecting her as if she were something he was planning on purchasing at the market. But she figured he probably saw it that way. After all, if she was to become host to the queen of Ra, she would be his property, his slave for the rest of her life. _

_Ra nodded his head in approval and she was carried to a long table set in front of the throne where Ra took a seat and laid across it on her stomach, the back of her neck exposed. They tied her arms and legs to the side, and brought in the rest of the party, they were all crying and generally making a scene before Ra silenced them. They would not disobey their god. Vala remained motionless. She would not show fear. They were not gods and didn't deserve such an emotion. _

_The Prime brought over the container that held the serpent-like version of the goddess Qetesh, the mistress of Ra, and Queen Mother of the Pharaohs. He held it up and Ra nodded his consent. While another Jaffa cut the back of her dress and pulled it apart the white alabaster jar was opened and tipped it over her body. The gou'ald symbiote slithered out and hissed at her body, inspecting it. She tried her best not to react, but she was starting to be terrified. She was going to be a host. She could feel it sliding across her skin, a destination in mind. Suddenly the gou'ald lunged at her exposed neck, inserting herself inside the soft fleshy tissue and borrowing into Vala's brain stem. She screamed, unable to hold it back with that amount of pain._

_The screams stopped as suddenly as they began, as the symbiote took over her host. Vala was gone and where she once was now was Qetesh. The Prime untied her limbs and the Queen stood up and looked around. She was pleased with her new host. Much younger and much more viable then the host she had been using for the previous five hundred years._

_She noticed a young man standing, tears coming down his face. From her memories of the host's life, she gathered this was Gareth, the betrothed of her host. She smiled a twisted smile that seemed evil to those who saw it and to the women who screamed inside, unable to be heard. She would use the fiancée to prove herself. At this point even Adria was backing away in fear._

"_Come forward, Gareth Dela Shan." The man came forward, still hoping the women he loved was in there. She smiled, amused at how open his emotions were to her. She circled him, still not seeming that different then the women that used to control the body in the virgin white dress. "To celebrate my new host, I shall take you as my first sacrifice." Ra smiled at her declaration and motioned to one of his Jaffa. The Jaffa brought forward a box and opened it. Qetesh took out the ribbon-device and put it on her hand. A perfect fit. "Bow before your goddess." He looked defiant but did as he was told, not refraining from staring her straight in the eye and letting her know exactly what he thought of her._

_How refreshing it was to kill a fighter. _

_She put out her hand and slowly drew out the mind of Dela Shan, killing him the most torturous way she could with the device while learning all that he had learned over the years. Her host voice still cried inside her but was likewise ignored. She lowered her hand and allowed him to drop on the floor before turning to Adria._

"_For your assistance to your god, I will spare your life. You have done well, Adria Maldoran. Ra will reward you greatly. However you have betrayed your daughter. I fear your people will not be so well receiving of you," she said amused. She turned and walked up to where Ra stood, joining her husband. She turned back to the crowd and the two of them were lifted out of the room via the rings into their ship._

"_Together again at last, my love," Ra stated once they were alone._

"_Yes, together again," was her only reply._

Vala awoke, this time with a simple gasp. She listened around but couldn't hear anything but the light breathing of Daniel behind her. She wiped the tears off her face. Sighing she began to think about the dream, now satisfied that she hadn't woken anyone this time.

She had retained that memory. It was seared into her mind. How could someone forget seeing their own hands kill someone they care for yet have the action independent of themselves. Gareth had died simply for loving her. He was the victim of the goa'uld's way to prove to the host that Qetesh was the one controlling the body, not Vala. She could only hope that wherever he was, he had forgiven her for that.

Tears continued to fall down her face and she could feel Daniel tighten his grip around her, drawing her close and offering support silently. Obviously he had noticed the tension in her shoulders change as she had awoken. She settled back into him and sighed, allowing him to comfort her. She was glad he had offered to stay with her tonight. Although she really wished she would stop having nightmares. A good dream would be nice for a change.

"Another bad dream?" Daniel was careful not to mention that they were memories but he was well aware that since she had started to research into her past, she had been having her memories on repeat during the night. Most of the time the bad ones made it out more often the good ones. That one had lasted longer then the other one, but it was also more powerful and not a memory she had really forgotten. She really didn't want to tell Daniel she had dreamt about Gareth again, about how he had died. She had a similar nightmare occur right after her memories had been returned and Daniel had helped her through that as well.

"Yeah, don't want to talk about it though. Not now anyway. Perhaps in the morning."

"That's fine," he answered, understanding. "Whenever you feel up to it." She turned around and touched her nose to his, seeing his eyes still closed as he tried to fall back to sleep.

"Thank you, for understanding."

"No problem," he murmured sleepily. She leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips before settling back into her normal sleeping arrangement, ignoring his shocked reaction. They hadn't kissed since before he was changed into a prior. She didn't think about it though. She would sleep with him curled around her, his breath on her left shoulder blade as they both tried to sleep. Soothing, relaxing. Like before it helped her feel better about the dream. While he didn't keep the nightmares away, he made it easier to deal with them. Plus it generally felt good to have him there for any reason.

She couldn't go back to sleep right away, her thoughts varying all over the place. Some were on Gareth and how she had watched him die, some on Daniel and how she had watched him die and how in a way they were eerily similar. Both had died in a way connected to her.

She really really hated that. Gareth had died by her hand, if not her mind and she had to watch Daniel die in her arms because of her daughter. She grimaced at the thought of Adria. The girl was dead now, and while the mother in her mourned there was another part of her that rejoiced although she was ashamed to even admit this it to herself. Adria had done so much damage, in barely a year of existence. There were times where Vala allowed herself to wonder what it would have been like if Adria had not been meant for a stupid Ori purpose. If she had been left alone to raise her daughter in the way she saw fit.

The worst moment of regret involving her daughter was when she had hallucinated a whole life different then the one she had while infected with an alien virus. She imagined a life where she had never been sent through the singularity and Adria had been born into a family. Not just her and a man she pretended to love so she wouldn't die. A true and honest family. She imagined Sam babysitting her in her lab, cooing at the baby, telling her physics even though she knew Adria would not understand. Teal'c teaching an older version some self-defensive techniques. Mitchell teaching her basketball. She had even imagined Adria sitting around with Jack watching a hockey game, asking questions about the goalie and Jack answering humorously.

Sam had been a big part of the hallucination, having been infected as well. It was something they really had never talked about, both coming out of it crying because in the dream-reality they had been happy. Not that they weren't happy with their real lives but they felt the grief of loss all the same. They had written down what they experienced and Landry gave them a reprieve on actually _saying_ it.

Sam and Jack had been married in this 'reality', as usual. Sam had once joked about it later which is how Vala found out about the previous alternative universes they had seen. They had a daughter, a few years younger then Adria named Gracie. She could still remember being called Aunt Vala and playing around with Gracie and Adria. It had felt so real and yet as she knew now it wasn't.

She had been pulled into a singularity, had been forced to marry Tomin to hide a pregnancy that she hadn't expected and had given birth to her daughter only to have her taken away to be the leader of a hostile set of beings intent on enslaving the galaxy to the belief that they were gods. Her daughter was now dead, the only way they could stop the Ori from taking over. There were no happy endings there, just broken dreams and the hope that perhaps things would change now.

She turned over with a sigh. Her life would have made a great soap opera. She had seen a few of the soaps thanks to Teal'c and had felt her life would have made an interesting plot.

"Still having trouble sleeping?" Vala opened her eyes to see Daniel watching her, eyes half closed. He wasn't a heavy sleeper. Years on field missions gone wrong had made it habit to sleep only lightly.

"Sorry, did I wake you again?"

"No, I was still awake. What are you thinking about?" He pushed a piece of hair out of her face as he looked at her. She paused and decided to let him know. Now was as good as any.

"That time where Sam and I hallucinated another reality for ourselves. Among other things." She sighed. "I had a dream about how I became Qetesh and how she killed Gareth as her first sacrifice in her new body. Its one of the few memories I never could get rid of when I wanted to. That line of thinking led me to when you died and how both cases had a connection to me."

"You're not responsible for either," he responded in a tone that told her nothing could make him believe otherwise.

"But I feel like I should be. Maybe I could have been a little more accommodating to Adria. If I hadn't been so against her from the start perhaps she would never have felt the need to supply me to Ra for Qetesh. This would have solved your case too, if you think about it. If I had never been Qetesh we would never had met, and this galaxy would still be hidden from the Ori." And she wouldn't have had to watch him die in her arms and be unable to do a single thing. She wouldn't have to leave him behind in order to live herself.

"Not necessarily. One day we would have found that hidden chamber and someone would have used the communication device."

"Yeah, but maybe at a point where we had been able to hold off the Ori. Perhaps after the Jaffa nation had formed and taken strong roots and the SGC wasn't just an American institution but the whole world knew of it."

"Perhaps. But a lot of things would have changed here too if we hadn't met. Good things."

"Like what?"

"Well, if you hadn't stolen the ship and got it damaged we would never have returned to Earth and I would never have found out that there was a ZPM. Atlantis would be overcome by the Wraith and if we were lucky stuck there. But there would be a greater chance they would come to Earth and from Earth spread through out the gate system."

"Dismal possibility there, Darling."

"It's true. The repairs on Prometheus and the finishing touches of Daedalus kept me on Earth long enough to be there when Catherine died. It was through one of her books I found the ZPM. Well, find out when it existed on Earth." Vala nodded her understanding. That particular mission she had read during her stay the first time around.

"Catherine is the women who brought you into the Stargate program right?"

"Yeah, I had a lot to thank her for."

"I'm glad you were brought in. It would have been a lot different without you."

"I suppose it would have to be." He could still remember the few alternative realities they had seen, all without him. He wondered just how much one person being admitted from a course of events could change them. "Just like it would be with you. You have affected a lot of lives, and a lot of it is positive, you know."

"Sorry I'm being so depressing tonight. These dreams are just not allowing me to get out of this mood."

"I know. I can't imagine what it would be like to be a host. I'm glad I never had to know."

"I am too. Although, I'm pretty sure if you had become a gou'ald host, we would have met because Qetesh thought you looked nice," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Qetesh thought I looked nice?" Vala murmured an affirmative, smiling as she did so. "When did Qetesh see me?"

"Chulak. She was there to choose a host for her new lover, as she had really enjoyed your appearance. She was thinking of choosing you before you started begging to become one." Vala paused, her teasing mood gone again as she thought about that night. "I can't remember more then a few things about that time, but I do remember you and Jack being there, and a boy. I can't even remember the name of Qetesh's new lover. I do remember though that in the end she didn't choose you because she thought you weren't a fighter. She was wrong."

"Thank you." She looked up in confusion.

"For what? Telling you this?"

"Yes, and for having faith in my ability to fight. I was a lot different then." Daniel smiled. "Probably wouldn't been able to handle you," he added with a laugh after a pause.

"You can handle me now?" Vala asked with a laugh. His smile got bigger at the sound of her laugh and he joined in a little.

"Sure I can. Look at the Prometheus. It wasn't me who was tied up in the end."

"It wasn't either of us. Oh, I have no doubts about you, Darling. But your soldier boys that day weren't exactly holding up well."

"You didn't give them much choice."

"Didn't give you much choice either. Had you tied to a chair first you know. But you managed to subdue me." She winked.

"Used your own technique against you," he said laughing slightly at the memory.

"That keeps coming up with us, doesn't it?"

"Think that means something?"

"Maybe we should try it again," she responded, leaning slightly in his direction. He smiled softly as he leaned forward and met her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was different, waking up next to Vala two mornings in a row. He liked it though, even though for some reason her hair always seemed to make it into his mouth. He was usually the first one up, allowing Vala to sleep a few more minutes while he took a shower, but he decided to take some time to enjoy this. He hadn't made enough time just to enjoy the feeling of belonging it brought before. Back then he had just pushed it aside and went along in his day. He had taken it for granted that they had all the time in the world do the simple things. Dying on someone changed the way you thought about that and considering he had died at least four times by now, he _defiantly _should havelearned something by now.

He brushed back her hair so it was out of his face and watched her as she slept. It had been such a long time since he had a true and honest girlfriend that he could barely remember what it was like but he could remember waking up with Sha're. Granted, in that relationship Share was the first to rise, usually already done with a bunch of things before he even raised his head off the pillow. Once and awhile she would still be in bed when he awoke, but rarely and only on rest days. Vala on the other hand was almost always still asleep when he awoke and usually whined a bit before she got out of bed.

It was amazing at times how similar the women were just as much as how different they were. Physically, they only had their hair in common. Both had beautiful rich black hair. However Sha're had brown eyes while Vala had a blue-grey color. Vala was taller and built to fight. Sha're was not a fragile creature, but she was more so then Vala. They were both hosts, both had fought against their prison with Sha're only getting a reprieve while Vala got a lucky break thanks to the Tok'ra. He remembered feeling a little bit angry that she had gotten free while Sha're had not but that feeling soon fell away. He couldn't wish more years on Vala anymore then he could take some away. She had never spoken about her years of a host before her memory was lost but he had managed to get a few words out of her that had been confirmed by other sources.

During the last years of her life, Qetesh had paid physically for her crimes against the people who had worshiped her for decades. Her latest host, Vala, had suffered the consequences since it was her body and according to a Tok'ra who had been able to give him the information about Vala's predicament she hadn't been lying about being stoned. She had been. Tortured too, only she still contained Qetesh which had given her some relief. The Goa'uld had healed her only for it to start again that was not much help as time wore on however. Finally Qetesh was so weak she couldn't heal Vala all that much and by the time the Tok'ra arrived to remove her, she was almost dead with Vala surely to follow had they not had a sarcophagus nearby. It managed to heal Vala but not her emotional state.

It was funny about Vala and her lies...she never truly lied. She twisted the truth completely and exaggerated quite often but there was always at least a bit of truth in what she was saying. At least about her past as a goa'uld. Everything else though was fair game. That was part of the reason he wasn't too keen on being involved with her when they had started. He was always afraid that she was just playing him, trying to get her way again. It took him awhile before he realized that Vala wasn't like that. For as much as she lied, she never used her relationships with the people on base for her own gain. Well, mostly. She used her relationship with him to get to Avalon, but that was about as far as he remembered. And that was before they were really friends.

They had finally gotten together as Vala had wanted them to be a few days after the Odyssey disaster. He had been a jerk that day to pretty much everyone but more so to Vala and had gotten his butt chewed off by Sam and Cameron later for it. Not that he didn't have his reasons, he did. But he didn't need to take his frustrations on Vala or the others. So he had taken a weekend off and spent some time alone in his apartment, trying to regroup. The whole situation with the Ori had been getting to him and he just needed some time to figure himself out.

Vala had been waiting for him at the front gate when he arrived back Monday morning with a look on her face that would have scared most men but he was long since used to it if not immune. She had been quite angry. He hadn't told anyone what he was doing, and apparently ignoring their calls was not a good idea. Had he not come in that morning they were going to go to see him. It was only by Cameron's arguing that he needed some time off that had kept the others from being too worried and come rushing out to make sure he was still alive and safe. Vala most of all.

And he had laughed, which apparently was the wrong thing to do in that situation. Vala had gotten even madder and suddenly they had an all out fight. And fighting had lead...to other things one really shouldn't do while at work. Luckily no one mentioned it later, although he could tell by Cameron's grin that most of them realized what had happened. Apparently everyone but Daniel had expected it. He had been even more surprised though that Vala didn't mention it to anyone like she did before. Apparently imaginary sex was ok to let the world know about but once it actually did happen, she was not a kiss and tell type of person.

For three weeks they had a relationship. Three weeks before he had become a Prior due to a stupid mistake he had made while trying to activate the weapon. It hadn't been 'official'. They hadn't told anyone although he was pretty sure that everyone knew from the way they all acted. Though it wasn't that different then what they had acted before they actually got together. They had been 'Daniel and Vala' pretty much since she first stepped through the gate with the tablet and the bracelets from hell. But they had stopped joking about it after that point. Jack had only teased him a little once he had found out (living in Washington had left him out of the loop and he caught on a little later then the rest). It had been different, but very nice. And then he had to go and die.

He could still remember dying in Vala's arms, his pain and her tears. He didn't remember a thing else till three months later when he found himself waking up next to a gate with no idea how he got there. Vala had avoided him for days after he had returned; only seeing him during initial debriefing and then only shortly since she excused herself out at the half-way point to check on some personal assignment she was doing. Cameron had been reluctant to say anything but he had finally told Daniel what had happened after much asking. How he had been a Prior and Vala was not handling that particular fact very well. Though she had said she hadn't thought of it as a betrayal, he couldn't help but feel like he had betrayed her in some way. And he couldn't remember a thing and hadn't yet, which brought more of his less pleasing memories of the aftermath of being ascended.

He didn't see her again till a week after his return, and all she did was stare at him, a sad look on her face. No jokes, no witty remarks. Just a solemn hello and how are you. It had hurt to be at that stage but he had been so grateful to see her again, to know she didn't completely hate him for something that hadn't been completely his fault. It had taken a few months but they had finally been back to the friend status before this mission.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked with a sleepy voice. He had been so caught up in his memories he hadn't noticed her start to wake up. He looked over at her, seeing her blink rapidly trying to wake up fully. She cuddled closer to him and shut her eyes again, clearly deciding to wait for the waking up part. He kissed her forehead. "You seem lost in thought."

"Just thinking about things, about how it was when I got back." Her body tensed slightly but she didn't move away which he supposed was a good sign for him. Vala had a tendency to take a mile back when she didn't want to deal with something.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. It wasn't about you, not in the sense you may be thinking."

"I thought you felt betrayed."

"No, it wasn't your fault. You came back and that is all that matters." She pulled him closer to her as if trying to make sure he couldn't leave again.

"Are you going to tell me why you avoided me then, if not angry at me?"

"I was angry with myself more then you. I'm not sure what Cameron and the others told you, but for weeks after you...died, I was a complete mess. All I could do was keep replaying that scene in my mind, the one where you died and there was nothing I could do about it."

"There wasn't. It wasn't your fault. It's my fault I died. I was the one who turned the weapon on that way."

"No, not that, but it was my fault you became a Prior." He was surprised by her being so outgoing but since she wasn't looking him in the eye he knew it was hard for her to do so he said nothing on that.

"Why do you think that?"

"If I hadn't left you..."

"You had no choice; you would have died if you had stayed."

"I could have taken you with me."

"And made it to the gate? I doubt it. Even if Teal'c had carried me." He reached for her chin and pulled it up so she was looking at him. "You could have done nothing more then what you did. I wouldn't want you to die just because I did."

"But I basically sent you to something worse then death."

"Blind servitude? I suppose so, but apparently I fought it and came back and without any major side effects. It's over, and you have nothing to feel guilty for."

"Neither do you, but that doesn't stop you," she said pointedly. "And I doubt I'll ever get the image of you bleeding to death out of my head." She sighed and leaned her forehead against his. "I missed this though. Waking up with you, starting the day together."

"We didn't do much of that before."

"That's because I was dating a chronic overachiever who likes to work at least 20 hours a day if he can," she said with a smile. "I doubt that's changed. Tell me you haven't been up for the last half hour?"

"Well, I won't but I didn't leave the room so I haven't done any work..."

"Well," Vala started with a mischievous grin,"I can give you something to do." Her grin faded slightly. "Daniel... Are we going to do this? The 'you and me' thing." she continued, pointing back in forth between them.

"If you want to." He really wanted to. He wanted to take her on an _actual_ date and actually refer to her as his girlfriend because she was and not because that was what everyone else called her. Vala rolled her eyes.

"Daniel, Darling, when have I ever _not_ wanted this?" She did have a point. Vala had never been subtle about her feelings for him, even when it seemed like she wasn't serious about it.

"Well, I want to make sure you want this, want us." She sighed and rolled closer, hugging him close to her with her head under his chin lying on his chest.

"There never was anything but an 'us' for me, Daniel. Even back before the bracelets forced me to spend all that time with you. I think you ruined me for anyone else back on the Prometheus, even if you do bore me sometimes," she finished with a grin in her tone. He smiled slightly. This whole mission had turned out to be a walk down memory lane with her. Things kept reminding them of parts of their past together and he supposed it was a good place to start anew, knowing what had been.

"I love you." She smiled into his chest. She looked up at him before speaking taking a moment just to watch him. He was getting a little worried that he had said it too soon when she finally spoke.

"I know." She looked like she was about to say something else when they heard a boom of someone falling off the bed down the hall. He sighed and she shook her head. Cameron was awake. "I suppose we should check on him," she said with a sigh. "He didn't look so good last night."

"He's a big boy now."

"I know, but I'm going to hen mother him still." He laughed silently. She frowned.

"It's Mother-hen."

"Oh, well you can't expect me to get them all right, darling." With that she was out of bed and towards the shower. She paused at the door way to the master suite's bathroom and looked at him. Her eyebrow raised in invitation, as if she was wondering why he was still there and not coming with her.

He got the message.

* * *

Cameron hated sunlight. At least this morning he hated sunlight with a passion like no other. Whatever hangover he had had during his forty years of life, it could not compare to what he had now. He felt like he had just been taken apart, studied and reassembled for shipping. And then tossed around in the back of a truck for good measure.

He crawled out of bed, barely missing the glass of water and pain meds someone had left for him. Quickly taking them and thanking whoever thought to leave them, he crawled to the window and shut the blinds, sighing in relief as some of the pain subsided with the loss of light.

He was never ever going to drink another Ranasha in his life.

He got back into bed. It was a world holiday so he was going to take a break. He couldn't have worked if he wanted to since both of his occupations on this planet took place in well lit areas. And he was going to avoid light if he could help it.

He could remember very little from the night before. That was one of the reasons he never did a lot of drinking. The few times he actually overindulged he woke up with an almost complete lack of memories. At least this time he was alone.

He could hear small noises that let him know that Daniel and Vala were preparing for their day. Luckily for him they weren't loud enough to add to his headache. The pain medication was helping and slowly he could feel like himself again. But it was taking along time.

He did remember dreaming last night of Carolyn and the future.

_They were at his grandmother's, and he could hear the others in the background, playing around the pond behind her house. Carolyn and himself were sitting on the porch, on an old bench swing. He had one bare foot on the floor, slowly rocking them while the other lay across the bench beside hers. She was leaned back against his chest with her eyes closed. She had on an old sundress, slightly altered to fit her growing size. On her hand she wore his grandmother's wedding ring._

"_What do you think of Madison if it's a girl?"_

"_Sounds ok, except her initials are going to be MM. Although it would be cute with Katie being called Kit-Kat and all."_

"_True."_

"_We still have awhile before we have to have the name."_

"_Doesn't mean we can't start."_

"_I suppose that is true. How about Jennifer? It was my mom's name. We can name her after both our moms if we want."_

"_Jennifer Constance Lam Mitchell," Carolyn tried out. "Sounds great to me. Although it's a pretty hefty name."_

"_She'll grow into it. I suppose we should think of an option if it was a boy." Cameron hadn't gone against her when she decided to wait till the baby was born to find out its gender but sometimes he wished they had. It certainly would cut the name finding process in half._

"_John Phillip Arthur George!" Carolyn stated her face very serious. However she cracked up a second after he did._

"_Talk about your hefty names." He smiled down at her and had another one of those moments that made him very glad he was with this woman. She made crazy jokes like that that no one would really understand but him._

"_We could just name him after our fathers since we named Jenny after our mothers."_

"_David Henry?"_

"_Your father's name was David? I thought it was Michael?"_

"_David Michael Mitchell III"_

"_We are not naming him that then. Already too many people with the name David. And I'm not sure I want to name our son after my father."_

_They continued to pass names through, laughing at some and wondering at others but it was just the simple feel of a warm and quiet Carolina afternoon spent with her that engulfed him as he woke up._

He wanted to go back now It was a happy dream. Sure, it did cause him to wonder what on earth was in those Ranashas but he had enjoyed the dream.

"How are you feeling?" He cracked his eyes open slightly to see Vala peering into the room, slivers of painful light coming around her. Her hair was still wet, as if she had just gotten out of the shower. He could hear Daniel moving around in the background.

"Like I have been used as a science experiment and someone forgot to clean up."

"Well, I'll have Lorian bring some of her soup up. I've heard it cures all ills."

"Ok, thanks Val."

"No problem."

"_Come on Madie!" Cameron cheered from the sidelines. Madie smiled from her place on the batting area. Her softball team was winning the game and if the succeeded in winning they would be going to the state championship for their age group. Katie was a few feet away, on first base waiting for Madie to hit the ball. Both girls excelled at the game._

_Beside Cameron sat Daniel and Carolyn. Vala hadn't been able to make it to the game as she and Sam had been asked to broker a treaty with a culture that was matriarchal and would prefer talking to females then the male dignitaries that were sent. Neither knew why they hadn't just sent some female negotiators. _

_Madie managed to hit the ball and have it far enough that Katie made it to third and she to second before the other team managed to get the ball._

"_Did she talk to you about joining the middle school varsity team, Cam?" Daniel asked. This would be their last year in elementary league, with the girls going into seventh grade the following year. Madie had been thinking about continuing with the sport and joining the middle school's team. Playing Varsity meant she would be playing with girls older then her but she was good enough at the sport that she would do fine._

"_Yeah, she's not sure. She wanted to see what Katie wanted to do." Cameron was pretty sure that Katie wasn't continuing. Not that the girl was bad, but she wasn't as into sports as Madie was. She was more of an academic like her dad._

"_Well, Vala says Katie's thinking about continuing. She's not sure yet. Nick wants to continue on his sports team though and the two of them have always done things together. I think that's what is keeping her from deciding." _

"_Ah, the twin dynamic. Where is Nick anyway?"_

"_Had team practice at the same time as the game. Teal'c went with him, wanting to observe."_

"_That should be interesting" Carolyn commented with a smile. The children of the SG-1 members all adored Teal'c but none more the Nick and Jack's daughter Gracie. To have him watch his game, Nick would have to be ecstatic and Gracie a little jealous as Teal'c had not yet had an opportunity to come to one of her events.

* * *

_

"You know, I'm not sure Cameron's is completely ok after last night." Vala commented as she shifted through yet another pile of books and old documents. "He wasn't very animated when I was talking to him."

"He's got a hangover." Daniel wasn't overly concerned. There wasn't anything particularly hard to guess about what was causing Cameron not to be ok.

"I've seen him with a hangover, Daniel, and this was worse." She tossed aside a book on the genetics of the henrow species. She neither wanted to find out what a Henrow was or how its genetics worked. Or why anyone would want to know. From the picture on the front it was on of the ugliest animals on the planet, possibly the universe. It appeared to be a mix of a whale, lobster and Cassie's pet dog. "I'm just worried that perhaps there was something in there that would make him sick. I mean there could be tons of things here that you wouldn't find on earth." She picked up another book. "Like a Fural Worbit."

"A Fural Worbit?

"Looks like a rabbit but apparently is an arachnid."

"That is just…scary."

"Indeed."

"We'll check in on him in an hour. I'm sure he's fine."

"Ok, but I'm taking some of Lorian's soup. He looks like he could use some."

"Probably could." They continued working in silence, comfortable with each other, picking up and discarding books that would be no use to them in their gate research. It continued this way for about twenty minutes when Daniel came across a certain book.

_Hereditary Personality: How Genes Affect Who We Are_ by Vala Maldoran. He flipped through it for a few minutes, wondering at it. To be honest he rarely if ever thought of what Vala did before she was a host. He wondered about her life, certainly but not her profession. There was a part of him that kind of always believed she had always been the way she was. Thinking of her as a scientist was strange. But then again she'd probably look cute in those lab jackets Sam liked to wear.

"Hey Vala, look at this." She turned to face him and took the book off him, surprise entering her face as she read the title and author.

"I don't remember writing this." She paused and then rolled her eyes at herself. "Of course I don't remember writing this. If I can't remember half my past why would I remember a paper I wrote during my apprenticeship."

Daniel didn't say anything. It was true enough she was not regaining a lot of her memories and he didn't need to say anything to her because she had accepted that she might never regain some for them. But she had regained quite a few while staying here the last couple of weeks. Actually, quite alot had been improved over the last couple weeks, not just her memory.

* * *

"We believe the problem resides in the DHD of the Stargate on Athoria. It is not allowing the Stargate to retain a viable amount of energy that would allow it to open up a wormhole," Sam started as she briefed a new team of specialists along with Dr. Lee. Dr. Zelenka had to return to Atlantis to solve a crisis there, so he was unavailable to assist.

"Traditionally, the Stargate would have a back up of power that would energize the gate for a wormhole formation. However it seems not to hold on this particular gate as well as most gates. It does have a back log of energy, but it gets depleted faster and takes longer to energize. This leaves long-term blackouts for outgoing wormholes. Incoming Wormholes can be established but with only the incoming gate's power."

"What about the DHD repairs done nine years ago? Do we still have those plans and would they work on this planet's DHD," asked one technician.

"The plans are in the computer system so you will all be able to access them on any terminal within the science department. However those were meant for a DHD which locked in the middle of a dialing sequence. We were completely finished dialing and had two people through the gate before the gate lost power and shut down," Sam answered. It was a good question, though and brought up some of her own. "However we may be able to use a similar procedure."

"Have we tried doing a system analysis on the failed DHD?"

"We did not the equipment necessary for such a task. We were there for negotiations and did not expect a power failure," Teal'c answered. "The people of the planet have recorded the failures and did not expect another failure for several months."

"Any more questions?" When no one said anything, most of them writing notations on the provided tablets, she dismissed the group and settled down into a chair. She hoped the problem would be solved soon. The first of the scheduled check-ups was in a week and she hoped to have at least one complete plan of action done.

"Are you alright, Colonel Carter?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Teal'c. Just a little worn out." Spending as much time as possible (or as allowed) on the DHD problem plus the lack of energy due to her pregnancy was making her tired sooner then usual. She could really use a nap but knew she had no time for it now.

"Perhaps you should rest and allow the newer minds dwell on the problem at hand. They will come if they need questions answered."

"Teal'c is right, Colonel Carter." Landry walked into the room carrying several folders. "You are on restricted duty and you _were_ supposed to be off today. You were supposed to be off yesterday as well."

"Sir, with this going on..."

"Yes, I know. You want to be here. And that is why I'm not sending you home, just to the quarters set aside for you here on base. Either way, Carolyn would like to see you."

Sam stepped into the infirmary, instinctively going towards where Janet's old office was. Even three years after Janet's death she still walked there when she wasn't paying attention. She missed her friend and wished she was there to share all that was happening around her. She would have been ecstatic about Sam having a baby.

She turned around and headed the opposite direction. Carolyn had moved the office, feeling as if she was intruding by staying where Janet had been heading the infirmary for seven years. Her office was left of the long term infirmary rooms instead of inside the main infirmary area.

Carolyn was at her desk, filling out some information in one of the folders that littered her desk. She didn't notice Sam come in and Sam didn't say anything for awhile just watching the doctor as she scribbled.

Carolyn had become a friend, a good friend even. In a way, it was her and Vala that were Sam's only real friends of the female gender now. It was mostly Vala's doing. She had been the one who had decided to have a girl's movie night and convinced both Carolyn and Sam to come. She had seen it on TV and decided she wanted one of her own. It had been so much fun to watch _Down with Love_ with Vala. Her commentary of the movie alone made it worth it and she had gotten to know Carolyn. She finally felt like she could befriend the women who held her late friend's role. They had continued to have the girl's night and after a couple months, Vala and Carolyn were considered two of her closest friends.

"Carolyn?" Sam decided it was probably better to get this over with. Carolyn looked up in surprise but then gave Sam a smile.

"Ah, I see the General gave you my message." While the relationship between Landry and Carolyn was improving, there was still much distance to cross. Calling him a general really had nothing to do with proper title but more with the fact that Carolyn was used to putting him at a distance.

"Yeah, he did."

"I got the vitamins I wanted you to take. They had to be sent in because there are some vitamins I wanted that don't usually get sold as pre-natal. I just wanted to cover the bases because of the wear your body may be getting from gate travel."

"Understandable," she responded, taking the large white container that held the vitamins. "How are you feeling by the way? I know the last couple weeks haven't been easy on you." And they hadn't. She had six different teams come in with medical emergencies. Most of the minor thank goodness, but it had kept her busy. Plus she seemed a little off beyond that.

"Fine." She sighed. She would have to speak about Cameron because Sam would know that would affect her and not let it go. "I just wish I hadn't left things with Cameron as bad as they were when he left."

"He's coming back, Caro."

"I know, but there has been a lot of time to dwell on our last meeting and I'm afraid I won't be able to correct things when he gets back. I don't think I phrased things in the way I should have." Sam sat down, feeling it was Carolyn's time to express things. Out of the three of them Carolyn was the most reluctant to reveal anything. It had taken Vala and her two weeks to get Carolyn to admit she was seeing Cameron.

"What did you say?"

"I broke it off."

"You…broke up with him? Why?"

"I didn't think it was a good idea for him."

"To date you? Why on earth would it be a bad idea?"

"I am technically his boss's daughter. People are going to see it as him trying to get special treatment and I don't want anyone to think he would do that."

"I doubt anyone would think that, not here. Beside there is the fact that only a few people even know your Landry's daughter." Sam paused to take Carolyn's hand. "I'm sure Cameron will understand."

"Will he?" Carolyn paused. "He wanted to take me to see his grandmother." Sam was surprised. She knew that Cameron had taken the relationship seriously but she wasn't aware he was planning on introducing Carolyn to his Nana. So far only Vala had met the women but from what she had heard Cam held a lot in her opinion. In his case, this was taking the girl home to meet the parents. She hadn't known that Cameron had been ready for that yet.

"I wasn't aware he was that serious about it yet."

"Neither was I."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Nana Mitchell placed the last dish on the table and called everyone together. It was the first thanksgiving the group was spending together as a complete unit and they had decided to spend it in Carolina with his grandmother before she moved out to Colorado to live closer to her grandson._

_She sat down at the end of the table with her grandson at the other end. Beside him to the right sat Carolyn, his fiancée. Vala Maldoran and her boyfriend sat in the next two seats between her and Carolyn and on the opposite side sat the O'Neills and their friend Murry. She liked Murry. He played checkers. After a prayer was said, everyone began to serve themselves and conversations began._

"_So, Carolyn, have you chosen a day yet?" Carolyn looked up with a slight blush. Cameron and her hadn't thought of the wedding much, having been busy lately with the whole Scarkin misadventure. She looked over at him and got a reassuring smile before she began._

"_To be honest I haven't had much time to give it much thought. I was thinking about late April. I know both Cameron and my father have leave around that time so they can both make it to the wedding." She didn't mention the fact that if there was an emergency, they'd all not make it to the wedding._

"_April sounds nice. Spring time flowers will be starting to bloom." Sam added with a smile._

"_You'll have to have it indoors, because it tends to be rainy, but I agree that it will be a nice month. Plus it will give us enough time to plan it. Also gives an option for color schemes. And Vala, dear, please do not wear black," she teased. Vala looked up with an innocent look on her face. She did tend to wear a lot of black, but she also had been wearing a lot of color lately. Today however had been black._

"_We decided to have the wedding here in Raleigh, Nan." Cameron commented. That was the one thing Carolyn and him had discussed. Since Nana was moving to live near them in Colorado, they wanted to have the wedding in North Carolina before the whole family was gone from the area. Nana beamed. She had wanted that, he knew. All Mitchells had been married in the same church for the last three generations, with only one exception. That exception was Uncle Berry and Aunt Constance who had married while he was on duty in Europe. They had gotten married in Denmark._

"_That's great. We'll have to reserve the church soon if you want it in April. Vala, dear, are you feeling ok? You've hardly eaten anything on your plate," Nana asked in concern. _

"_I'm fine. I haven't had much of an appetite lately." Vala smiled at her, giving her one of those smiles that said I'm fine but most of the group really didn't buy it. However, Nana seemed to. He was pretty sure Carolyn knew what was up with Vala but he knew better then to ask her wither in private or not. Vala would tell them when she wanted to and not a minute sooner._

"_Alright." Nana still looked concerned but took the conversation back to the wedding.

* * *

_

After reading a few pages of her own writing, Vala had placed the book amongst the journals of her brother to take home and read. They researched for a little bit more before returning to the house to check up on Cameron. Lorain met them halfway with ingredients for the soup she had been asked to make.

They found Cameron lying on top of his bed sheets looking like he had been put through a sauna. Lorian took his temperature and fount it to be 102. Worried they called on Laria, who was a local practicener. Daniel was not sure if he agreed but Lorian was adamant the Laria was capable of the profession and while no longer in practice she was the only one who would come and take care of him on such short notice. Otherwise they would have to move Cameron and take him to one of the local medical centers.

Laria came very quickly upon hearing his symptoms. Cameron wasn't responding to them so they couldn't ask him if he felt anything but the fever. She requested that the air conditioner be turned off to dry the air some. She had Daniel and Vala help bring up her kit of medical supplies, both those largely accepted and a few home remedies she had found effective.

"Let's see if this will work," she said, putting a cool gel on his forehead. Vala almost wished she had a camera to take a picture of it to show Cameron later. He looked funny, but she didn't laugh, too worried to really notice except as a side note. "Keep talking to him, he should respond. That should relieve the fever a bit."

"Cameron, can you hear me." Cameron opened his eyes slightly at the repeated sound to see Vala's worried face above him before closing them again. Daniel stood slightly behind her, also looking worried. Cameron personally felt like crap and keeping his eyes open was not making him feel any better so he just mumbled an affirmative and closed his eyes again. His mouth felt dry and his eyeballs felt like scratch paper. And it was hot like Hades in that room. Had someone turned up the heat?

"I believe he is having a bad reaction to what he drank last night," came another familiar voice. One that was clearly not happy.

"But we all had the same thing." Daniel was detail orientated. He would have noticed. "It looks like it could be the flu."

"I had the bartender add some powder into his drink. It was supposed to give him a possible future. A dream really. It was not supposed to last this long or this strongly. He appears to be fighting it off but it is not going. You were all checked for illness when you arrived correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"Believe me; we would have picked up something this severe. We have a similar disease on our planet and have the monitors to track it. It caused an epidemic several decades ago that almost wiped out a whole village about fifteen miles from here. The Colonel was not carrying anything similar to that disease when he arrived." You could have fooled him, because that was exactly what it felt like. Granted, it wasn't even flu season on Earth so perhaps she was right. He wished Carolyn was there.

"What did you put in his drink?"

"Just a powder that causes dreams involving the inner thoughts of the person who ingests it. Usually good dreams. It should not have affected him this way. It has never done this before."

"Does he know that you put something in his drink?" _No!_ Cameron yelled within his own head, almost regretting it when pain sounded off the sides of his brain. Drat. Couldn't even escape into his own head, it still hurt like hell. He was getting really tired of people trying to mess with his brain. What was it with people anyway? First that memory chair thingy a year ago and now the sleeping powder of doom. Always altering his mind to have false memories. At least this time the intent wasn't to harm him but he still didn't like it.

"He did not believe me so the powder would have been less effective if he had known. I meant him no harm, please believe me. I shall try to purify his body of the toxin. The powder is harmless, but apparently there is a slight difference in your biology that makes it toxic rather then helpful. Lorain can watch me if you do not trust me, which is your choice. I suppose in your position I would have the same reaction." The women seemed only slightly apologetic and also a little insulted by their lack of trust.

"What do you mean by purify?" _Yeah? What do you mean?"_

"I'll introduce water into his body to flush it out as well as some other homeopathic methods. No drugs or herbal supplements. Just water and some tricks of the trade when it comes to fevers. Do you have a bathroom close by?"

"Yes, just down the hall." Vala's voice again. She sounded skeptical, which is what Cameron would have sounded like had their positions been reversed.

"Good. I need an ice bath made so I can attempt to cool his temperature. Will you assist me in removing his clothing and putting him into the bath.

"I'm not sure he will want that…"

"He needs to be put into fresh clothes. The clothes he has on contain the sweet the fever has caused and therefore some of the toxin. I am way too old to be undressing men just for a show, young lady!"

"I didn't mean…."

"Never mind, child. We need to do this fast. His temperature is very high." He could feel himself be lifted out of the bed (awkwardly mind you) and carried off to a cooler surface. He assumed it was the bathroom floor. He really hated this. Being able to hear them but really unable to move without pain or dizziness. However the cool tiles felt good.

"Sorry, Cam, but we need to do this." Lorian's voice, filled with what sounded like a mix of maternal sympathy and embarrassment for having to put him through this. He wished he could open his eyes, but for now he was forced to use the other senses to keep track of what was going on around him.

From the feel of the hands, it was Vala and Lorian who got the job of undressing him. This would be interesting if only he wasn't half comatose at the moment. He could hear Laria talking in the background to Daniel but not what was being said. The sound of the water being run was too loud and blocking the sound. Vala lifted his head to pull his shirt off while Laria started on his pants. They left his boxers on though and soon he felt himself being picked up and placed in the cold water. It felt good though, and he could feel himself cool down a little. Not a lot though and he still couldn't move without the dizziness. He didn't even jump when some ice was placed into the bath with him, drawing the temperature even lower.

"Are you sure this is a good idea…he won't go into shock will he?" For once Cameron was very glad he had cautious friends like Daniel. Or at least someone who was just as confused as he was as far as medicine went.

"No, the water is not that cold. The ice will dramatically cool down the water but since the water is in a room that is hotter the water will not be getting too cold. It will adjust so the water ends up the same temperature as the room. But for now it serves us well and is cooling him off. Put the towel on his head." He felt someone put a piece of cloth on his forehead although it felt quite different then any towel he had ever had. It was smoother, kind of like silk.

"If he starts to shiver, take him out and dry him and then redress him. I am going to make some of Lorain's famous soup. He will need it." He could hear her walk away mumbling about stupid bartenders and idiots who drank too much. He felt Vala's hand going through his hair, which felt oddly comforting and familiar.

"I think we can take him out now," he could hear Daniel say. "He looks like he has made it to the chills part." Vala's hand left his hair and another pair joined hers in picking him out the water and onto the silk-like towels. He felt them carry him out and put him on the bed. He didn't feel so hot but still slight movements of his head caused dizziness. He could feel himself loose consciousness again, and couldn't remember if they ever redressed him.

* * *

"_You are not wearing that!" Madie looked angrily at her father. At sixteen she had finally reached her rebellious years. This fight was normal. She was the image of her mother, only with his hair and eyes. _

"_Everyone wears it!"_

"_I don't see Katie wearing it? And since when do you do what everyone else does?"_

"_Because Katie's a geek and is more concerned about what happens next in whatever textbook she's reading to pay attention to what she wears and I have been doing what everyone else does since I wanted to fit in!" He sighed. Katie and Madie's friendship had been growing cooler since Katie had chosen to stop playing softball. Katie was turning out to be so much like her father it was scary sometimes. She had already skipped a grade or two and was looking for colleges now. However there were moments when Katie would say something that was all Vala. Madie on the other hand was more like him then she really needed to be and a lot like Hank for some reason. Despite her looks, she rarely acted like Carolyn._

"_Well, I'm not going to allow my daughter to go out wearing something that looks like it was made for someone with twice as many arms and half the height!" Carolyn was absent from this particular spat, choosing to let him handle their daughter while she took their son Brian to his martial arts class._

"_Dad you have no sense of fashion."_

"_And you have no sense of what is appropriate for a sixteen year old. Now change into something with fewer holes in it please, before you're late for your pickup." There was no way in hell he was going to give her a car. Permit or not, his daughter was not ready to drive.

* * *

_

Vala watched Cameron as he slept, the medication Laria had brewed (because she had literally _brewed_ it) helping him sleep and reducing the fever. He had a normal temperature now and seemed to have stopped having his muscles tense like they were before. Laria was of the opinion that Cameron should recover shortly, but she wasn't so sure.

She crawled onto the bed and started to run her hand through his hair, smoothing it back. His hair had gotten longer during the month they had been there, and he needed to get it cut before he got back to the SGC. She was surprised he had let it go for so long. It was starting to curl at the ends and she thought it looked cute though she would never admit that to him. He had a bad enough time handling her calling him Cammie, let alone calling him 'cute'.

"How's he doing?" She looked up and saw Daniel and Lorian standing in the doorway. They had left earlier to take Laria home and gather some of the supplies for Cameron's medication.

"Better. His temperature is down and he seems to have relaxed a bit." She paused. "Although, a little bit ago he seemed agitated. It seemed to be connected to whatever dream he was having at the time."

"Maybe that's a good sign. Perhaps he's simply sleeping right now and no longer in the semi-coma he's been in for the last two days," Laria commented. The trio continued to discuss Cameron's condition for awhile before Laria left to return to her own home. Charon would be arriving back and would want to know how his friend was feeling.

* * *

_He was nervous. There was no way about that. He had asked to see General Landry outside the SGC to ask him for permission to marry Carolyn. While Carolyn didn't see the necessity of asking her father first, he felt better in doing it. He was always taught that was the way to go, and even though it wasn't necessary (he would ask Carolyn regardless) he still liked the tradition._

_He stood up as Landry entered the room but the older man waved him down. Cameron was still not used to acting differently towards the man when they were off duty._

"_So, Colonel Mitchell, you wanted to talk to me."

* * *

_

He opened his eyes, this time without the dizziness and pain. Looking around he found it to be night time once again and on either side of him was Vala and Daniel, sound asleep. Vala was actually on the bed while Daniel had taken residence on a chair with his feet propped up by the bed. Beside Vala on the nightstand sat a bowl of soup, in some kind of warming device because steam was still coming off the top. He sat up with a groan, noticing he was once again clothed and stepped around the sleeping and got his soup. He sat on the windowsill and watched them while he ate, without them ever waking. Caring for him must have worn them out. He was surprised he felt so good after feeling so bad. Usually he worked his way back. Whatever Laria did obviously worked.

Daniel woke up just as Cameron was finishing the soup, one eye opening first as he stretched to get the kinks out of his muscles.

"How are you feeling? You were pretty bad for awhile."

"Lots better. I can move without hurting. I can actually think without hurting. I heard everything you guys were doing but I couldn't respond because it would give me a massive headache if I tried."

"I bet, given the area that powder you were given effected. I'm not sure I understand it all, but Laria wrote an explanation down to give to Carolyn when we get back home. It was supposed to give you an idea of what your future might be like."

"I had some pretty weird dreams. Not sure if they were the ones she planned but I did have some and for the most part they weren't bad." And Cameron told Daniel the dreams, enjoying Daniel's surprised expression at some parts and both men laughed at others. Somehow, Vala slept through it all.

* * *

Carolyn was feeding Cameron's cat, as she usually did while he was off-world, when she heard the doorbell ring. Surprised she walked to the front door and looked out the side window to see an older women standing there. She opened the door and stepped out, closing the door almost completely behind her.

"Can I help you?"

"You must be Carolyn. I can't see my Cam allowing someone else to housesit." Carolyn blinked at the women's recognition of her. Nothing was coming to her as to the identity of the women before her.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, forgive me! Where are my manners today? I'm Augusta Mitchell, Cameron's grandmother." _So this is the women he wanted me to meet._ Carolyn opened the door wider and ushered the women inside and into the living room. The house was a good size and Cameron had a done a good job of decorating it and making sure it was comfortable despite the lack of time he spent actually living there.

"Cameron's not in town at the moment. I have only stopped by to feed his cat." As if she heard her named called, Cameron's tabby Arletta strolled into the room and started rubbing up against Augusta. The older women smiled and patted the animal before bringing her up and placing her in her lap for easier petting access. Arletta didn't mind at all, enjoying the loving attention. Arletta was a very friendly cat.

"Arletta. Never had a chance to meet her. Cameron is right; she's as cute as a button. She's so big. I thought she would be a kitten."

"Well, she is over three years old now," Carolyn said with a smile. She remembered when Cameron had first got the cat, about three weeks after they met. They had run into each other at the mall in town and he had managed to talk her into helping him find a housemate. It had been love at first sight, and it was quite amusing to remember the look on Cameron's face when he left the store with Arletta. He looked just like he was a little kid with his first pet. Any women in his life from then on would have to make room for Arletta.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. He got it when he first got here. It was the first sign I had that he planed on staying here for quite some time. He was so distant for awhile after his accident I feared he was going to become introverted. He has seemed to improve greatly though since then.

"I didn't know him till he got here and started work."

"Yes, I know. Cameron may try to keep things from his Nana, but I do know some things. Such as his attachment to his pretty doctor." She smiled as Carolyn blushed. "Don't worry, I don't know what my boy does for a living now but I do know of his less-classified life." Her smile dropped and a worried look replaced it. "Is he all right? He was going to call me when it got back and it's been well past his due date."

"He's fine," Carolyn responded. However there was a part of her that wondered if that was true. "His trip is just taking longer then we expected it to. I'm sorry, but I can't really say much more then that."

* * *

"Explain to me again why I got research duty today?" Cameron asked as he took another file from the pile sitting between him and Vala. Daniel was at the gate helping the others try and figure out the problem at that end with Charon and Cyrnus. He'd rather be doing that then sitting here going through the filing cabinets of some gou'ald system lord.

"You were sick and are still not in any condition to stand in the sun all day working on that DHD," Lorain answered from her spot down the table. She was going through the microfilm library for any references to the DHD and Gou'ald interaction with it. One of the possible theories was that the gou'ald used this gate as part of some experiment. Cameron had the suspicion that Lorain simply wanted to keep an eye on him. It was almost as bad as it was on Earth, only this time the over-protective watcher was not a doctor who could list all the possible ways things could go wrong if asked.

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be," he commented. "I don't read Gou'ald and it looks to be like that is what this is written in." He picked up the file and held it up for her to see.

"You should learn, you know." Vala said as she pushed something towards him. "Try this. It works as an enlarger and as a translator. Daniel picked it up while we were on that planet with the purple bananas. Only translates Goa'uld though so this is about its only use." Vala rarely if ever learned the computer designated titles for the planets, instead referring to them by some oddity she found or by the title the local people gave it. Daniel always seemed to pick up on what she was talking about but Cameron always needed a second or two to remember what planet she was referring to. His only consolation was that Teal'c and Sam seemed to be a step behind with him. He picked it up and looked at it. It appeared to him to be a pair of extra large clownish looking glasses. He half wondered if it was Daniel trying to play a joke on Vala. After all, Vala had been known to mess with his stuff. It would be rightful revenge if he had a worthless prop and told Vala it was some kind of amazing device worth something just to get back at her. Plus, he couldn't see Daniel using some device to translate…the man got too much satisfaction in doing it himself.

He picked them up and placed them on his face. The words got larger and much to his surprise, turned into understandable English. Granted, after seeing what his particular file was about he wished he hadn't put on the translator-glasses. It was records, very detailed records, of medical information relating to Qetesh's host…Vala. And there were some things he really did not want to know about his friends. He pushed the folder her way and went onto the next one.

He paused in his search briefly when Vala began to hum a tone which sounded suspiciously like _Santa Claus is Coming to Town._ He had no idea where she had heard it since for some reason or other she had never actually been on earth during the Christmas season. The first year she had been in the Ori Galaxy and then last time she had been stuck with Sam and Teal'c on some planet that decided Cameron wasn't worth keeping. He had been sent home unconscious and it took them over a month to get the others back.

The song was annoying after hearing it half a dozen times within a day and he still hadn't gotten himself in the mood for Christmas songs quite yet…that wouldn't happen till at least the end of October. Besides it was just wrong that someone was singing a Christmas song in the middle of September.

"Could you please stop humming that?" Vala just smiled and switched to another song. Cameron groaned and put his head on the table. There was no way to win with her. Now she was humming that annoying child song that never ended and made you want to kill the person singing it in the back seat of the car during a four hour drive. He could still remember driving down to Florida for a Nascar race with his cousins and their kids singing that song all the way down. It was the only time he ever contemplated throwing them out the window.

He decided to ignore her, instead flipping through his file. Then he stopped as something catched his eye.

"Um, guys…" He looked over at Vala. "I think I've found something."

* * *

Author Notes: Updates are going to be slower from now on as this was the last chapter where I had most of it done. Its looking to be about somewhere between 10-12 chapters depending on how things go. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter. Next chapter will have more Sam & the SGC with a special quest appearance of Jonas! Plus what Cameron found.

Thank you to all who are reviewing.


End file.
